Needing To Live
by SacredOrder
Summary: From a young age he chose the warriors life. Fighting battle after battle ready to give his life, never having a reason or anything to come back too. But what happens when he finds a reason to come back. A reason to live. KyJam
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or any of the characters.

Preface

This my first attempt at writing a fic so do not hesitate to give me some criticism as long as it will help me to become a better writer. This is a Ky/Jam story because they are two of my favorite characters. I got inspiration to write this story after reading Xardion's _Heart of a Gear_ (which is one of the best stories I have read on this site). You are probably tired of hearing me ramble so without further wait here is **Needing to Live**.

Enjoy!


	2. Who is he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 1

_Who is he?_

Back in the far corner of a quaint little restaurant a man sat lost in the sea of his countless thoughts. As his eyes stared into the tea that was in front of him, he failed to realize that he was being watched from across the restaurant.

Kuradoberi Jam had long dreamed of opening her own restaurant. After a long list of let downs and set backs, she had finally been able to achieve her dream.

Jam had always believed that making the customers (who did not piss her off) happy with great food was off great importance and always came first. Today, though, was different. Today there was something else that took priority and that was finding out who the handsome stranger sitting in the corner of her restaurant.

As Jam stood in the door watching her new interest, one of her waiters was passing by carrying some plates to the kitchen. Jam quickly reached over and pulled the waiter towards her.

"Who that guy sitting in the corner." asked Jam

"Which guy are you talking about?" asked the waiter "You do know we have more than one corner."

"The guy dressed in white with the blond hair."

The waiter shrugged his shoulders and replied "He came in not too long ago. He seemed to be lost in thought when he came in."

"What did he order?"

"Ummmmmm….I think all he ordered was some tea, that was already taken to him." replied the waiter as he began to realize where the line of questioning was going.

Jam thought for a second before telling the waiter to bring some food from the kitchen.

"Well what do you want them to prepare."

"Don't prepare something" Jam stated with a little irritation creeping into her voice, "Bring something that is ready to go out."

The waiter let out an exasperated sigh, which Jam did not fail to notice, as he entered the kitchen. He returned a short time later with a bowl of ramen flavored with roast chicken.

"Thanks" Jam said as she began to make her way towards the back of the restaurant with food in hand.

As the golden haired stranger sat still lost in thought, he suddenly became aware of someone standing beside him. As he slowly shifted his gaze upward he realized it was one of the women who work at the restaurant.

"Here you go." she said as she set the bowl of noodles down in front of him.

"Ma'am," he said glancing down at the food in front of him, "I didn't order this. All I ordered was tea."

"I know" Jam said smiling sweetly at him, "its just that you looked a little down and I thought you could use a pick-me-up.

"Thank you but…."

"Or maybe you need someone to talk to." Jam said cutting him off before he could finish.

"I…."

"Well since I'm not that busy right now, I'll talk to you." Jam said as she sat down across from him.

"Ummmm……..I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss"

Jam gave a quick laugh before saying, "You don't have to worry about that. This is my restaurant. My name is Jam Kuradoberi."

"Oh" he said looking at her still a little confused about what had just happened.

Jam took this time to note that he had strikingly blue eyes. _I have got to make sure not to get lost in those._ "You know," Jam said still smiling, "When someone tells you their name it is customary that you tell them yours in return.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Ky, Ky Kiske."

_A/N: so that's the first chapter. I know it might be a little slow but bare with me and I promise that it will pick up in a little bit. Tell me what you think praise and constructive criticism welcome. Please no flames its my first._


	3. Cute, Famous, and a Fighter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters. 

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 2

_Cute, Famous, and a Fighter_

Ky sat staring back into the auburn eyes of this strange woman called Jam really not knowing what to say. He did want someone to talk to but he really did not know if he should be discussing his problems with somebody he just met. But etiquette demanded that he be polite and courteous even when he was not it the best of moods. He could possibly find a way to talk around his problems and get out without any problems, or so he thought.

Ky Kiske that name seems familiar for some reason. "So, what is it that you do Ky." Jam asked

Ky brightened up some more at this question. "I am a captain in the International Police Force and former leader of the Holy Knights." Though he didn't like to brag he felt that he could at least be proud of what he had accomplished.

_I remember something about the Holy Knights in the war with gears, but a captain in the International Police, I may have got really lucky._ Jam sat smiling at the Holy Knight as the wheels in her head continued to turn but before the conversation could continue any further rough looking man walked up and slammed his hand on the table in between the pair, causing her train of thought to break and her smile fade.

"You're the boss around here right."

"Yes" Jam said forcing her smile to return. _I really don't need this right now_

"I ordered my food over fifteen minutes ago and I still haven't got it. What's the hold up! I don't pay so you can slow around with my order."

"Sir, your food will be out as soon as possible."

"I think I should get my food for free." A slow grin forming on his face.

"Sorry, but that is not the way I do business here." Jam said with a more serious tone creeping into her.

"Well," the man said with a sinister grin and dangerous tone in his voice, "One of two things is going to happen. I'm either going to get whatever I want for free, or this place is getting leveled to the ground."

"I'd like to see you try." Jam said "I didn't know monkeys were involved in construction."

"Why you little…." But before he could finish the voice of the table's other occupant cut him off.

"You would do well not to finish that sentence." came the voice of the Holy Knight

"Pretty boy if you want to interrupt, I'll mess you up along with the rest of this place!" Just as he finished his sentence he raised a heavy right rand and swung directly at his new target.

In a display of speed and power Ky easily evaded the punch before planting his elbow directly in the gut of his attacker. A low groan escaped the man's lips as he slowly crumpled to the floor. Startled gasps arose from the other customers in the restaurant as they saw what happen.

As Ky rose from his seat, he noticed two other men had risen from their seats and were approaching with swords in hand.

As the men approached Ky quickly sized them up. _Both of them are of average size no bigger than the first. By the way they hold their swords they are not especially skilled. I should be able to handle this without problem._

"I really don't approve of violence," Ky said to no one in particular, "But sometimes it is necessary."

As he spoke he reached for the sword that had been sheathed silently at his side. _Guide me true in battle Thunderseal._ Ky lowered himself into his fighting stance and waved his opponents on with his free hand.

The two men exchanged quick glances before rushing the knight at the same time _Both are holding their swords the same preparing for an overhead slash._ As the two came within range Ky quickly launched himself into the air and landed a jump kick into his opponent on his right sending him sliding across the floor. As Ky landed he instinctively swung his sword overhead to parry the attack coming from his other foe. Pivoting on his left foot Ky quickly rose from his crouching position and smashed his fist into the face of his opponent sending him to the floor.

"Now would be a good time for you to leave." Ky stated as he eyed the men on either side of him.

"Hey Slim," the one who had been kicked earlier called, "If we attack at the same time from two sides he can't stop us.

"Yeah, let's go for it Ikki" called the other back to his partner

_Nice strategy. Too bad you let me hear it._ Ky shook his head as he prepared for the next would be assault.

Ikki and Slim rushed him at the same time again but from different sides. _I should finish this before someone gets hurt._ As if to heed his request the Thunderseal pulsated in his hand increasing in power. Just as the two men swung at him Ky release two lightning quick slashes that left their swords in pieces. The men looked on in shock as to what had just happened.

"I will say it again," Ky began "You would do well to leave now and not look back." His voice taking on an icy tone.

"Yo Ikki, I think that we should take his advice."

"Yeah, but what about Van."

"Forget him, you know that we have to look out for ourselves. We have to report back anyways." The two men rose and hurriedly ran from the restaurant.

_Van…?_ Ky thought to himself before suddenly remembering as he remembered the man this all had started with. As Ky turned to look for the man he saw that Van had taken a young woman hostage and was holding a short blade to her throat.

"Ain't so tough now are ya pretty boy. Just let me out of here and I won't have to spill any of this girl pretty blood.

Ky froze momentarily before his eyes turned deathly cold. His grip on the Thunderseal tightened as lightning began to dance along the blade silently voicing the anger that was building inside of him. It seemed that not only he the Holy Knight turned cold but the temperature of the entire place seemed to drop.

"What kind of coward does it take to put an innocent girl in harms way. You will leave this place as well as this country. You will not spill one drop of that young lady's blood. For if you do, you will spend the rest of your days hiding in the darkest corner of the world for if I see you, I swear on the Holy Order that I will bring swift justice.

As Ky spoke the coldness in his voice seemed to pierce straight into Van soul for his hands began to tremble as he dropped his blade and released the girl.

"K…K…Kiske" was all he could stutter out before running from the restaurant in fear.

Ky's eyes followed him as he fled the restaurant before the sound of cheering and applause from the other patrons snapped him back to a calmer state.

"You're the leader of the Holy Knights!"

"That was amazing!"

"I expected him to be taller."

As the compliments came pouring in from the customers in the restaurant, Ky made sure that the young lady who was held hostage was okay. It was then that he looked up and noticed that Jam was staring at him straight at him with a peculiar smile on her face.

As Jam stood there staring at her "hero", her smile continued to grow. _So he's cute, famous, and a fighter. This is too good to be true._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I told you it would pick up n the next chapter. I hope the fight scene was good. Review and tell me what you think. I forgot to thank Raven6 for being the first to review my story. Getting the first review is inspiring and it helped me to come up with this chapter. Many thanks again Raven6 and I just finished your Must I story which is great._


	4. A Picnic?

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 3

_A Picnic?_

The sun shone brightly shined brightly down on the earth signifying another wonderful day. Birds singing and the sound of little children playing only seemed to make the day that much happier. But there was one person who was not enjoying the day. Not that he had a problem with days like this; it was just that it had been so long since he had taken time out for himself that he had forgotten how to enjoy his down time. Today would have been no different had it not been for the beautiful Chinese woman sitting beside him.

_I could be organizing reports or locating pirates or trying to find the Assassin Guild's hideout..._

Before the thoughts of the knight could go any further a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ky….Ky are you listening to me." Came the voice of his "date" Jam Kuradoberi

"I'm sorry Ms Kuradoberi. I got lost in thought for a moment there." Replied Ky as he put on his best smile

_He's even cuter when he smiles like that._ "Are you trying to say that I am boring you?" Jam asked him teasingly

"No its not that its just that I have so much work to do that I…my mind…its all over the place" Ky said not realizing that Jam wasn't serious.

"I was only playing Ky. You might want to loosen up and relax a little. You do know how to do that don't you."

"Ummmm….my work keeps me pretty busy so doing things of this nature don't happen for me too often." Ky said felling a little embarrassed that he didn't know how to relax. It was not until this day that Ky had stopped to consider how much he worked. Going through the night patrol's reports in the morning and the day's reports in the afternoon. Not too mention going out on patrol himself during the day and following possible leads on the multiple cases he was working on, and there was always the chance he would run into everyday criminals or that man. His long time rival and proverbial thorn in his side Sol Badguy. But today, he did not have to worry about any of that. He was just supposed to relax and have a good time.

Just then a gentle breeze came blowing through. As Ky slightly turned himself to enjoy the breeze his gaze drifted over to Jam. As the wind lightly tossed her hair, she used her hand to move a few strands away from her face. As Ky looked at her, he realized for the first time how beautiful she was. _Maybe this is not so bad after all. No no no, I can't think like that. But I did need some down time. Getting pulled into this situation was a good thing._

**Flashback**

"It's no problem I was just doing what I do best." Ky said as he accepted all words of thanks and gratitude that came his way. Before he realized it, Jam had walked up to him.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of those thugs just now." Jam said sweetly smiling at him.

"I was glad I could be of help." Ky said before turning to another customer who was congratulating him. But before he could turn away completely, Jam lightly touched his arm to stop him.

"Yes" Ky said as he turned his attention back to her.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had not been here. How can I ever repay you?" Jam said as she stepped closer to Ky

"Um, that's not necessary I'm an officer just doing my job."

"No, that won't do." Jam said as she pretended to think for a second. _Almost there._ "I know," Jam started "let me cook something special for you." As she said this, Jam moved even closer to the Holy Knight. So close that she staring directly into his blue eyes.

Ky swallowed hard before answering, the closeness of their faces was making him a little nervous. A quick glance in around let him know that the people where watching this exchange and waiting intently for his answer.

"That sounds good. I wouldn't be much of a gentle man if I turned down such a kind offer from a lady." Ky said gaining some of his composure back.

_Got him _"Ok then, meet me here tomorrow at noon?"

"Sure"

"Ok it's a date!" Jam said beaming

_What did I just do?_ Ky was wondering what happened when his communicator beeped.

"Kiske here…….yes…….I'll be right there." "Sorry Ms Kuradoberi, but I have some urgent business that I must attend to right now."

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jam said smiling "Bye"

As Ky left, Jam began walking back to the kitchen. Right before she passed through the door the same waiter she had been talking to earlier stopped her.

"How will I ever repay you." He said imitating her. "Laid it on a little thick there didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jam said trying to suppress a grin

"Like you would have had any trouble handling those three idiots."

"That's doesn't matter anymore! What matters is that I have a date tomorrow with a very handsome guy." Jam stated before walking on

"Ahhhh…"He sighed and dropped his head, "she's hopeless."

**The Next Day**

_I can just show up, eat, and leave. This should be easy._ Just as Ky reached the door, Jam met him coming out. Carrying a picnic basket!

"Hey Ky" Jam said smiling

"Hello Ms. Kuradoberi. I didn't know it was going to be a picnic."

"Yeah, I figured if I just cooked something for you in the restaurant it wouldn't be special. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's not a problem. It's just that if I knew I would have worn something other than my uniform."

"That's okay. I like a man in uniform."

"Oh you look great too Ms Kuradoberi." Ky said

**End Flashback**

_I said she looked great but now that I really look at her she's beautiful._ Ky's eyes slowly began to drink in her image as he sat there admiring her. She was wearing a white skirt with a pair of matching white boots along with a blue top. She had changed the clip in her hair to match her top.

_To someone who is passing, we probably look like a couple. I really wouldn't mind. Beautiful long brown hair that she keeps in a ring. Which is a little strange but adds to her uniqueness. That top she's wearing shows off her body wonderfully. Her flat stomach, slender shoulders, and ample…NO! What was I just thinking! That is out of line for me to think such thoughts about a lady. I should admire the clothing, like the skirt which is short enough to show off her amazing legs. No, I did it again! She would slap me if she knew what was going through my mind._

Unbeknownst to Ky, the thoughts he was having had caused his face to turn red. Which Jam noticed.

"Ky, are you okay your face is all red?"

"Yes I was just….thinking about something."

"And what were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing."

"Come on, tell me." Jam said shifting her position so she was facing him.

"It was something about work." _Forgive me father._

"Oh," Jam said sighing "Don't you ever think about anything other than work. I'm having to do all the talking. Tell me something about yourself."

"I'm sorry. What would you like to know about me."

"Like, tell me why you became a police officer or knight. Was it a dream of yours of just something you got pulled into or what?"

"I became a knight during the Holy War," Ky began his voice taking on a solemn tone, "to protect the people who couldn't defend themselves."

The tone of his voice let Jam know that his reason for becoming a knight might be a sensitive subject to be saved for later. "That was very noble of you, but why do you fight now."

"I still fight for the same reason. To protect the people."

"I know that much." Jam stated. "But what is your reason for making it through the battles? What are you coming back to once the fight is done?"

"……"

"You don't have a reason? You just fight one battle only to go looking for the next?"

"I never looked at it that way, but I guess I do." Ky said as his head began to lower at this realization.

When Jam saw this she quickly added, "Not that I'm judging you or any thing. I just think that living only for a fight is not the way to go. I feel that if you live only to fight, then you need a new reason to live."

"But people will always need protection and that is a job that must be done." Ky said becoming defensive.

_Conversation going in a bad direction. Time to change the subject._ "So Ky, did you like the food I made for us?"

"Oh yes the food was exquisite."

"Then why didn't you eat the little cakes I made you?"

Ky glanced down at the heart shaped cakes and then back up at Jam with no answer.

Jam felt her eyebrow twitch as she looked at Ky. "Are you saying you don't like it?"

Ky swallowed hard before answering the short fused chef. "No, it's just that I have ate so much already that I couldn't eat anymore."

"What's one more bite going to hurt?"

Its not that Ky didn't want to eat them, he just didn't want to send the wrong message. "Maybe later…."

Before he knew it, Jam had taken a pair of chopsticks and was holding one of the cakes up. "C'mon Ky, just one bite."

Just as Ky opened his mouth to respond, Jam shot forward attempting to shove the food into his mouth. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Ky moved just in time.

_She's pretty quick._

Again she tried to force the food into his mouth which he avoided again and again until he noticed the grin on her face. Which caused him to smile in return.

"You know Ms. Kuradoberi, I can keep this up all day."

"Oh you can, can you!"

With her next lunging effort she over did it a little causing her to lose her balance and fall into Ky, which caused him to lose his balance and fall back on the ground. As Ky opened his eyes he found himself staring back into the face of Jam. Her brown eyes sparkling from enjoyment of trying to force feed him. Her body laying on top of him with her hair cascading over her shoulder. Their faces mere inches away from one another.

_Her eyes are so beautiful. She's so close I could almost…_

Without consciously knowing it Ky wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, and used his other to brush strands of hair away from her face. His sudden boldness surprised Jam but she liked it.

"Jam…" was all Ky could manage to say before he began to close the distance between them. Jam slowly closed her eyes as she began to lean closer to Ky. The space between them had all but disappeared, the feeling of her warm breath on his lips sent a shiver up his back. He had to kiss her and he would……or so he thought.

"KISKE! Is that you!"

The suddenness of the voice caused both Jam and Ky to look up into the grinning face of none other than Axl Low.

"Axl Low, what are you doing?" Ky asked after he recovered from the surprise disturbance.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying a beautiful day. What about you?" Axl said glancing at Jam with the same goofy grin on his face but now with a hint of suggestiveness in his tone.

"Huh…" Ky said before looking at the position Jam and he were in. Upon realization his face began to burn bright red. "Just doing the same as you." Ky said nervously while sitting up.

"And aren't you Jam?" Axl said looking at her "I met you during the last tournament."

"Yes, I remember you." Jam said forcing a smile. _Damn! It was going good then this goof had to show up._ As Ky and Axl began talking about time slips or something, Jam noticed that even though Ky had change positions he had not removed his arm from around her waist. _Maybe today was not totally without rewards._

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: I finally got this chapter out. I had a serious case of writers block on this one so it might have some incoherent thought in it because I wrote it in spurts. R and R._


	5. Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 4

_Emerging Darkness_

Paradise Dreams. A place where people came to forget about their worries and troubles in the world for as long as their money lasted. One of the last casinos in the known world. Located in the northern part of China, it was the grandest structure the country had to offer. In a land that had been ravaged by war, it was the light of hope. The entrance had been designed to resemble the Roman temples of ancient legend. The outside was made of pure white limestone. The top of the casino extended out and was supported by pillars made of the same limestone but with threads of green marble wrapped around each one in spiraling fashion. The words Paradise Dreams was that inscribed above the big iron double doors that led into the casino.

Inside was just as grand as the outside with marble floors throughout. Countless numbers of tables and slots filled the floor with gold and silver lining in everything, along with a bar and restaurant that carried only the finest food and drinks. But in the midst of all the grandeur, extravagance, and paradise, there lied great sin for this place was also the secret headquarters of the Assassins' Guild.

"But boss we couldn't do nothing against him."

"Yeah, he was like a demon or something."

"He said he would kill me if I didn't leave."

"…"

"Boss, boss…ugh"

The man slowly crumpled to the ground as a blade was thrown into his throat. Blood began to rush from the wound in his throat as his life drained away. Venom, the boss of the Assassins' Guild shifted in his chair as he eyed the two remaining men in front of him from behind his veil of hair. He ruled the guild like his master before him. Using fear and intimidation to make sure his followers stayed in line.

"Any coward who would run for fear of death deserves to die! Now you didn't make the hit because Ky Kiske defeated you in nothing more than a bar fight?"

"Yeah, b-but he seen our faces and he would be on the look out for us if we stayed in around there. He would have locked us up for sure." Said the man known as Ikki

"If he was going to arrest you he would have done it then," Venom said his voice growing louder as he spoke. "And how would he have known that trash like you was in the guild?! You're worthless! I give you a simple mission and you can't even get that done! I should just kill the both of you!"

Both Ikki and Slim froze at this. They had learned that it was best to let him cool down before saying anything. He got angry a lot more often in the past few months because of the crackdown the International Police Force had initiated on the guild. It made his mood no better knowing that it was the captain of the IPF that had stopped his men.

After regaining his composure Venom looked up at his two frighten men with the calm collectedness he usually had. "This time, I will let you live, but don't fail me again."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"And before your leave, get the trash out of here will you." Venom stated turning the back of his chair to them.

The two men looked at each other before realizing that he was talking about their former comrade on the floor lifeless. They picked up his body and quickly exited the room leaving Venom to his thoughts.

"Mika, tell my scouts to bring me as much information as possible on Ky Kiske." Venom said into the communicator on his desk.

"Yes sir" she answered

_Ky Kiske. That boy scout bitch of a police officer and his force keep interfering with my plans for the guild. If he had not organized the police and removed all my people on the inside…I also can't forget that it is his fault that that traitorous wench Millia Rage was able to kill master Zato. If he had not interfered then I know I could have saved him. Ky Kiske you have hell to pay and I plan to collect very soon._

**XXXXXX**

Today had been one of the most enjoyable he had had in years. The former Holy Knight could only smile as he walked Jam home. After he had met her for their date he had spent the rest of the day with her. He was glad and at the same time a little sad that it had to end. As he walked he had a smile on his face that silently voiced how happy he was about the day.

As they walked Jam would steal occasional glances at him beside her. She didn't know what he was smiling about, but she like the fact that he was smiling. With the moon out like it was it and him smiling like that it made his blue eyes sparkle with an innocence that he had probably lost long ago. Not that the silence was uncomfortable, but Jam just had to talk or say something.

"How long are you stopped for?" she asked

"Say what?" he asked being snapped out of his thoughts by her sudden question.

"Your job usually keeps you on the move right? So how long are you here for?"

"Well," he started "I really don't know. I'm working on a case right now so I don't know how long it will take. Days, weeks, months. Who knows?"

"Oh…" she said saddening a little at the fact that he could leave at a moments notice. Something about him made him different from the other men she had dated. Not that she was even officially dating him yet but she already cared about him more than normal. She started to speak again but realized that they had arrived at her house.

"Well this is it." She said motioning to her house

"Wow." Ky said looking at her house. It was a beautiful two story house in traditional Chinese fashion. Most of the outside varnished a dark brown with the roof a deep olive color. "I didn't know the restaurant business paid so well"

"I do okay I guess." Jam said laughing a little. "I had a good time today with you Ky."

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Kuradoberi. I work so much I hardly ever enjoy myself and had it not been for you, I still wouldn't have today. I should be thanking you for a wonderful day." Ky said beaming.

"It was nothing." Jam said averting her gaze from him to the ground blushing a little as she did. _What am I blushing for?! It's not like I haven't done this before._ "Do you want to come in for a little and have some tea?" she said hiding how much she didn't want the night just yet.

"I would love to, but I have an early day tomorrow."

_Okay, that didn't work. Plan B_ "Ky, we can do this again sometime?"

"Of course." Ky said smiling. _Why is she looking at me like that? Am I suppose to say something else? I should probably leave before I mess something up._ "Well Ms. Kuradoberi," Ky started "I guess this is goodnight."

As Ky finished he gave a short bow and Jam knew she couldn't let the night end like this. As he began to raise up she took the initiative and stepped closer to him. Just as he raised his head to see what she was doing her lips met his. Ky's eyes when wide before slowly closing as he sank into the kiss with her. It was not the type of kiss that took your breath away, but one that was soft and tender showing that she cared about him. After a few moments they broke apart from each other. Ky's eyes were still half-lidded as he looked Jam.

"Goodnight Ky, and could you please call me Jam?" she said with her face a little flush from the kiss.

"Certainly Ms…I mean sure thing Jam." Ky said with a slight blush on his face that was hidden in the dim light.

With that Jam went into her house leaving Ky outside with his heart beating a thousand times a minute. After standing there for a few moments, a huge grin spread across his face as he started back towards IPF headquarters in the area. He felt as if he could run all the way there and back.

_We will definitely have to do this again sometime Jam._

Unbeknownst to Ky, as soon as Jam had closed her door she had leaned back against it. She placed her hands on her heart as she felt it pounding rapidly in her chest. _Why am I acting like this? I know he's handsome and everything still…_She slowly brought her hand up to her to her lips as she remembered the kiss. A smile gracing her features. _I have to see him again if only to find out why he makes me act this way._

**XXXXXX**

In a secret underground lab, numerous scientists were hard at work finishing their greatest experiment. These scientist were part of the Post-War Administration Bureau and after years of data collection, they finally had results.

"Running final checks on systems 1 and 2."

"All parameters are green."

"We are ready whenever you are."

At this the head scientist turned around to address the group of men who represented the council that was the PWAB. "We are ready to begin but," head said clearing his throat "Are you sure we should be doing this? We all know what happened the last time."

A man with raven black hair and piercing gray stepped forward to address his worry. "Markov," he began "We spent years collecting data so that this time it would be perfect. We have successfully used the mind control on other subjects so there is nothing to worry about. And just think once this is made public and it is revealed that you are the scientific mind behind this, you will be famous. You will finally have the recognition you deserve and your name will never be forgotten. Do you understand?"

Markov nodded his head hesitantly

"Good. Now start."

Markov turned back towards the center of the room as he looked at the large cylindrical chamber in the center of the room. The very chamber that held the most dangerous weapon ever created. Justice!

After the war had ended and the PWAB had been formed one of there first orders of business was collecting DNA from the fallen Gear. After many failed attempts, they had finally succeeded in creating a perfect clone of Justice. Gathering data from other gears during that time had allowed them to create a brainwashing device to keep Justice in line ass well as making her more powerful than when originally created.

Ignoring the feeling of foreboding he had, Markov's hand slowly reached for the switch that would release the special fluid that kept the Commander Gear in her comatose state. Despite these feelings, he flipped the switch as the fluid began to drain out through tubes in the bottom of the chamber. As the last of the fluid drain, Justice slumped against the side of the chamber before slowly straightening up. Slowly Justice began to examine the chamber, room, and people that were part of her unfamiliar surroundings.

A wicked smile formed on the face of the man with black hair as he stepped forward. "Do you know who you are?" he asked the newly reborn gear.

Justice's attention focused on him before slowly nodding in recognition.

"Good. We have bought you back from the grave to serve us. We are your new masters."

"Masters…" Justice said while looking over her new body.

"Open the chamber Markov." He said without even looking Markov's way.

"But there are still tests we need to run."

"Open the chamber now!" He said glaring at Markov.

"I can't!"

"Then I'll do it myself." The black haired man said as he shoved Markov out of the way. Flipping another switch the chamber lowered into the floor. "Now Markov, I will show you my test. Justice! My first order for you is to kill all these pathetic scientists!"

All the scientist turned in shock and horror at hearing his order before turning back to the Gear in the room with them. By the time they turn, the hands of Justice had already extended into claws preparing to strike. With blinding speed Justice left the place she had been standing in the chamber and impaled the closest person. Slowly Justice raised the poor man as his blood ran down her arm before tossing him away and began looking for the next target.

Shock wore off and panic set in as every person in the room started running for their lives. Desperately scrambling for an exit but to no avail as Justice combined blinding speed with deadly precision to pick them off one by one. Razor blades of death descended upon each person as the claws pierced flesh and dismembered bodies. The once white room was being covered by liquid life as Justice's massacre continued until all hearts ceased to beat.

Markov could only look on in stunned horror as his friends and colleagues were mercilessly killed. The members of the PWAB only smiled as their creation carried out the order with superb efficiency. The wicked grins did not even fade when the broken and bloody body of a man was thrown through the glass of the observation where they looked on from. The clink of metal could be heard as Justice approached stepping through the hole that had just been made. The blood drenched gear only stopped when she stood in front her masters.

After Markov recovered from his shock heard turned on his former bosses, anger evident in his eyes. "What kind of monsters are you!? You killed them for nothing!"

"Markov, did you really think we would have you recreate Justice only to be a lap dog of the police. We have much grander plans! With the new and improved Justice at our command we can crush the police force! After that we will have Justice revive the inactive gears and then we will become the new masters of the world!"

The scientist only looked on at them in silence. _Why did I help them? I have been a fool!_

"Oh, and Markov we won't be needing you anymore. Eliminate him."

Unfortunately, he never got to see his order carried out as soon as he finished, the same blades he had been commanding were plunged into his heart.

"Masters…I am the Commander Gear Justice! I serve no one but myself." As Justice finished her blades extended all the way through the man back as blood poured from his mouth. "Who do you filthy, pathetic humans think you are to command me?"

Justice retracted her claws letting the lifeless body drop while eyeing the remaining members. Slowly she pulled back her metallic hand as energy began to build.

"But what about the mind control! Why isn't it working?" A remaining member of the PWAB shouted as they began to back away.

"All gears only obey one, and that is me." With that Justice swung her hand releasing a blade of energy that sheared through all the members of the PWAB instantly killing them. "That was a good start." Justice said out loud. Then she realized that there was one person left alive.

"You are the one responsible for bringing me back are you not?" Justice said looking at the trembling Markov who back up against a computer console.

"Y-y-yes." Was all the terrified man could manage.

"Then I will spare your life for now, but you will not be so lucky if we meet again." At that, Justice turned and began walking away towards the door she guessed would lead out. Markov regained his senses as the gear was leaving and realized he had to do something.

"I need to contact the International Police Force and inform them of this horrible monster." Markov turned to the computer rushing to get in contact with the police not realizing he had been talking out loud. He did not even notice stop of the clinking sound as the Commander Gear stopped.

"Humans can be so foolish sometimes."

Markov did hear these words and turned just in time to see the Justice fire a wave of energy out of the cannons on her shoulders. In a instant the entire lab was destroyed leaving a burning pile of rubble. Out of the flames walked the first complete gear ever created. Reborn and with more power than ever before.

_I do feel more powerful but I need a test before I go after the one who killed me before._ As Justice thought an image appeared in her head of the perfect test of her new abilities.

_Ky Kiske, I think its time we get reacquainted._

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Another chapter out! Yay! Review and tell me how it was. Also do you think it would better for people in the story to call out their attacks or for me to just describe them. In this chapter I used the descriptive method for Justice's Gamma Ray and Michael's Sword but that could change. I also did a little editing in the last chapter. Nothing major but…I think I need to stop rambling._


	6. All Good Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 5

_All Good Things…_

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since his first date with the beautiful Chinese cook. In those two weeks Ky had enjoyed them more than anything in his life. He was not sure if it was because of the lack of personal time he had previously given himself or something else. He kept telling himself that she was just a friend to justify him getting so close to her. But the way his heart reacted when he was around her told him that was a lie. The kiss they shared on their first date had sent charges through the holy warrior giving life to a part of him he had forgotten existed.

He still was working but whenever he found time away it was usually spent with her. Even if it was just to stop by her restaurant on his was back to headquarters after handling some business. Today he had went to her restaurant for lunch and they had agreed to meet for dinner at her house. She had promised to make something special for him. Unconsciously a smile formed on Ky's face as his mind wandered back to the woman he would be seeing that night.

**XXXXXX**

Jam hurried back and forth as she rushed to serve the customers in her restaurant. Business had been very busy lately, but that was how she liked it. More people meant more satisfied customers. Today had been especially good because her favorite police officer in the world had come in to see her. Getting to eat was just a bonus. Sitting with Ky while he ate had been the only break she had had all day. He hadn't been able to stay long but she had got him to agree to dinner at her place.

"Okay guys I'm going to head out now." Called Jam to her fellow workers.

Just as Jam reached the door a female waitress named Miha tapped her on the shoulder causing her to stop. "Where are you off too so early?" the young waitress asked in a knowing tone.

"I'm having dinner with someone and I have to go get everything ready." Jam answered casually.

"Is it with the cute officer who's been coming in here a lot lately?" Miha asked trying to suppress a mischievous grin.

"Yeah it is. But why do you ask?" Jam said curiously noticing the look on the young girl's face.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together lately and he has been with you longer than most guys you date. Now you're having dinner with him at your place."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know so much about what I've been doing. I guess nothing stays a secret long around here anyway, but what are you getting at?" Jam asked a little irritated at this point.

"Just one question…I know he's getting dinner but what about dessert?" Miha said unable to hold back up grin any longer.

Jam seemed to glow like a traffic light she became so embarrassed by the young girls question. She was still in a state of shock and embarrassment when she realized how quiet it had become in the kitchen. Slowly she turned her head to see the rest of the workers were looking at her with the same mischievous grin of their faces. When Jam finally regained her composure she tried to put on her best angry face.

"You guys suck! You all had this planned." She said trying to sound mad but to no avail. "Y'all are lucky I have to be somewhere or I would kick all your asses."

"I bet you would, but like you said you have somewhere to be. So you better get going." Miha said giggling.

Jam stood contemplating whether or not she could get in one beating before she left, but decided against it. With blush still evident on her cheeks she left out the back of her restaurant as someone yelled "Go get'em tiger" causing the kitchen to burst into laughter.

_They are so dead when I come back!_

**XXXXXX**

Sitting behind his desk at the IPF command center, the commander of the police force shifted through various reports. It had not been a good week for the commander because of a disturbing problem. Three different police squads had been attacked and wiped out. Looking through the aftermath of the battles it had been determined that whoever, or whatever, the police had fought had completely overpowered them. The commander had took it upon himself to inform the families of all the departed and to handle the investigation. The only problem was that the attacks had taken place in remote areas so there were no witnesses.

_What could have the power to do this? Nothing left behind but bodies and damaged earth. But judging from the way the ground was destroyed at the last scene it would have to be something as powerful as the gears. But they are all long dead…_The brooding chief was shook from his thoughts by a sudden knocking at his door.

"Come in."

The door open as an officer strode quickly into the room. "Sir, I have an urgent report."

"Then what are you waiting for? Out with it."

"Sir, another squad was attacked."

The commander groaned as he dropped his head. Before the commander could ask him about any details, the officer continued.

"But, there was a survivor this time."

"A survivor?!" The commander said as his he shot up.

"Yes sir. He arrived here just now and was taken to the infirmary for his injuries."

"Did anybody question him as to what happened?"

"Sir, he lost consciousness not long after arriving, but he did disclose the identity of the attacker."

"And who is it?"

The officer hesitated a second before responding, as if he was trying to decide how to tell the commander about the latest discovery. "All he managed to say were three words." The officer said slowly. "It was Justice."

"Justice?!" the commander said not able to keep the shock out of his voice. "The mad must have gone mad. Justice has been dead for years. That has been well documented."

"That may be true," the officer began "but the man in question is a veteran of the Holy War. During the war he actually saw that monster on the battlefield. According to the story he has told, he would have actually died at the hands of Justice had Kliff Undersen not saved him."

The commander slouched back in his chair as he mind tried to process what he had just been told. The silence in the room was deafening as the officer waited for his superior to speak.

"If this new information is accurate, then we must waste no time in finding Justice. If a creature such as that were left alone it could reawaken the gears and start another war. Officer, start assembling our best men. We will need skill, not numbers, to stop that beast."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and tell Captain Kiske to come to my office. His advice, as well as his skill on this matter would prove very helpful."

"Sir, Captain Kiske is out on the country right now on the Assassin Guild investigation."

"Then have him called back at once. This matter is far more important."

"Yes sir." Quickly turning on his heel, the officer left the office leaving the commander to his thoughts once again.

_Kiske, you sure picked a bad time to be out._ Pushing the papers on his desk aside, the commander began to plot possible battle strategies.

**XXXXXX**

_Why am I nervous? It's just dinner at her house. __Nothing different than one of our lunches together._ Ky Kiske stood outside of the door to the house of Jam collecting his nerves before knocking. Even someone with a morality such as his still could not stop his mind from wandering to less than noble places. It had not helped that he had let it slip that he was having dinner at her house and some of his fellow officers had messed with him about it until he left work.

Jam had told him to dress casually so he had decided to wear jeans, a white polo type shirt, and a pair of white boots that he had special made with the word "hope" written across the back. Collecting himself, Ky knocked on the door while hiding the bouquet of white roses he had brought behind his back. After a few seconds the door opened revealing the vivacious chef.

"Hey Ky!" she happily said smiling.

His nerves had been a wreck before he knocked on the door, now they were completely shot. The spunky chef stood before him a pair of pink shorts that could have passed for night wear they were so short, and a pink shirt that was cut off revealing her toned and flat stomach. Add to that the fact that both articles of clothing hugged her body showing off her every curve. Ky stood speechless as Jam looked back at him waiting for a response.

"H-hello Jam." He finally said regaining his composure. "I have something for you." Ky stated putting on a smile as he brought the roses out from behind his back.

"Ah Ky, they're beautiful!" Jam said as she took the flowers from him. She took a moment to inhale their sweet before looking back at the knight with crystal eyes.

"Uh, are you going to invite me in?" Ky asked her teasingly for a change.

"Oh yeah, come in." Jam said as she backed up to let him in. "I'll go put these in some water. Just make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Oh, and don't forget to remove your shoes before coming in."

Shutting the door behind him Ky removed his boots and walked into the first room he came to. Ky took a seat on the in the couch in the room as he waited for her to finish dinner.

Poking her head around the corner, Jam looked at him curiously. "Why are you sitting in here?" she asked. "The living room is up the hallway on the left. This room used to be where I stored some stuff, but I don't use it for anything right now." Looking back over her shoulder, the Chinese chef disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared.

_Just how fast does her mind __work?_ Ky stood and exited the room as he pondered how the chef kept up with everything. Stepping into the hallway way Ky stopped and looked for the door to her living room. Too bad for him she did not specify which door on the left he was supposed to go through. Picking a door at random Ky entered into the room. Turning on the light as he entered, Ky realized that he was not in the living room but instead her bedroom.

_Whoa, wrong room._ He wanted to turn and leave but curiosity got the better of him and he walked further inside. He noticed a nicely fashioned dresser that held various products on top of it. Various makeup, hair clips, and combs covered the top with a vanity mirror in the middle. Looking to the left he saw that she had a trophy case. Looking at the trophy he surmised that she was a very capable fighter.

_I wonder why she never mentioned that she was a fighter. Did she think I would be intimidated by her? Oh well._ Then Ky looked towards the bed. She had an enormous bed. He did not think he had seen one that size before. The sheets and comforter were pale pink with some form of red flowers designs on them. He did not recognize the flower but he did notice that they smelled like lavender. He made his way closer and ran his began to run his hand across the comforter. _This is really soft. I wonder what __it's__ made out of._

"Ummm, Ky what are you doing?"

At the sound of Jam voice his head turned quickly towards the door where she stood leaning against the frame with a small smile on her face.

"I was look…I thought this…I walked into the wrong room?" Ky said as blush crept on his face.

She couldn't pass up this chance to tease him. "Are you trying to tell me you want to skip dinner and go straight for dessert?" she said in a seductive voice while approaching him just as seductively.

Ky felt like his face was completely engulfed in flames now. His mind couldn't form any coherent thoughts as she moved closer to him. When she got within arms reach she pushed him causing him to fall back on the bed in a sitting position. Jam moved even closer until their faces were barely separated. Her chocolate eyes looking into his blue eyes. Her warm breath running across his lips as if threatening to close the distance. But she didn't. Instead her lips moved around to his ear. Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ky, I need an answer."

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Ky managed to answer.

"No."

"Good," she said suddenly snapping from sexy seductive to spunky cheerful in an instant, "Because I'm not that kind of girl." Turning Jam made her way back towards the door.

"Now come on Ky, dinner's ready." She said giggling the whole way out the door. Leaving a very confused Ky wondering what just happened.

_She really enjoys doing that to me. One of these days I'll surprise her._ Shaking the previous images out of his head, Ky left the room following the swaying hips of his favorite chef.

**XXXXXX**

Ky sat back on the couch staring at the ceiling. Dinner had been excellent but Jam had cooked so much he had to practically stuff himself to get it all in. She had prepared fried rice, shrimp, eggplant (which he could have done without), vegetable stir-fry, sweet and sour chicken, and fried dumplings. Now he had to let his body go to work and break down everything he had ingested. It made it worst that Jam didn't eat a lot because she was more concerned about him liking all the food she had cooked.

Not long after he sat down Jam entered the room and sat down beside him. Jam smiled warmly at the overstuffed knight as he returned her smile.

"Did you like it?" She asked

"That was one of the best meals that I have ever had. Your skill in the kitchen is matched only by your exquisite beauty."

"How long have you been saving that line?" she teased. "You said my meal was one of the best not the best you ever had." Jam said fake pouting as she turned away from him.

"Yes, I mean no…or..." Ky began as his mind worked for the right answered. Moving closer to Jam while she still had her back to him, Ky slid his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I meant to say that was best thing I ever tasted in my life."

"You're too sweet." Jam said leaning back into him. As she leaned into him she felt something under his shirt press against her back. Curious as to what it was, she regretfully had to leave his embrace to turn around. "What are you wearing under your shirt? I felt something just now."

Ky looked at her confused before realizing what she was talking about. Slowly he reached into the collar of his shirt and removed a silver cross. "I think this is what you were talking about."

"Can I see it Ky? Please." Jam requested

With a slight nod he removed the cross from around his neck and passed it to Jam. While Jam examined his cross he began speaking. "That cross once belonged to my father. He said that his father had given it to him and his father before him. Now it belongs to me."

Jam heard what he was saying even though she showed no response to his words. She was marveling at the beauty of the neckwear in her hands. The cross was made of pure silver with smaller sapphire crystals set in the center and at each point on the cross. The crystals shined with a purity that reflected even the smallest amount of light. In between the stones designs of vines and roses were engraved as if they tried connecting the sapphires.

"This is really, really beautiful Ky." Jam said looking back to him.

"I wear it with me at all times. Even when I go into battle. Many times the chain has been broken or an enemy weapon has come too close, but I have always gone back and retrieved it."

Try as she might, Jam could not keep her mischievous side back when she was with Ky. Tonight was no exception.

"So you always get it back is what you're telling me?" The grin already on her face.

"Yes." He answered without knowing what she was doing.

"Well now that I have it I going to keep it for myself." Jam said as she put the cross behind her back and moved to the opposite end of the couch they were sitting on.

_So this is how she wants to play it._ "I have to disagree with you there. I will get it back." Just as he finished he moved, with quickness developed from years of training, to were Jam held his prize. A playful game of keep away ensued with Jam avoiding Ky attempts to regain what was his. That was until he pinned her down on the couch. She started to use her legs to push him off, but it was then that theirs gazes locked. Something in his eyes stopped her. Slowly her legs lowered allowing him to move closer.

Moving closer his eyes never left hers. Blue locked into brown until they were almost touching. He had started off wanting the cross but now that was not what he desired. Slowly he caressed her cheek before his eyes shut as he closed the distance left between them. A few moments later their lips parted. Both of their hearts beating at an unnatural pace. His eyes looked into hers once more searching for some reassurance that she wanted the same as him.

Seeing no reaction from her he started to pull back, until Jam ran her arm around his neck pulling him back as she reclaimed his lips. Without looking she set the cross down on the nearby table as her other arm wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Minutes later they separated only to allow their lungs some air. Passion had taken them both over and there was no stop in site.

Jam was leading Ky as she guessed she had more experience. Pulling him back to her in a kiss fueled by heated passion as she ran her hands through his golden locks. As their lips pressed together she parted her lips allowing her tongue to run across his bottom lip to get his to part as well. His lips parted allowing her entrance as her tongue explored his mouth. Slowly he followed her example as their tongues began to dance together in fervor.

Ky wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body closer feeling her breast press against his chest. Using the same hand he began to feed her fire with soft caresses. Taking the lead, he separated his lips from hers as he started planting kisses along her neck. His other hand slowly began to trace her side sending a shiver up her back while at the same time setting her skin on fire. Trailing his hand lower he made his way to her thigh which he pulled up on his side to caress.

Jam then pulled his head back up and looked in his eyes. This lasted only a moment before her eyes trailed down to the shirt he was still wearing. Slowly she ran her hands under it feeling out the curves of his well toned muscles that were still hidden. Unable to hold back longer she pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor as she pulled her legs up on both sides of him.

Heat ran through both of them as he caressed her thighs. The shorts she wore provide him with plenty of exposed flesh to set afire. Lowering himself back down he continued his torture of lavish kisses to her neck. Slowly his kisses began to travel lower bringing the first moan from Jam.

This only caused his blood to run hotter. His kisses trailed until they got to her shirt. Pulling back he looked at her shirt and then to her eyes. Moving up he captured her already swollen lips in another crushing kiss. Taking attention away from one of her legs, he moved his hand up to her breast and began to massage it through her shirt causing her to moan and arch her body into his touch.

This lasted a few moments until he pulled back. He needed more of her and her shirt was stopping him. Slowly he ran his hands along her flat stomach until his fingers were just under the edge of her shirt. Jam raised her arms to make his next task easier. Her breaths were coming quicker now. She wasn't wearing a bra under shirt. They were fast approaching the point of no return and she loved it.

His hands began to inch farther under her shirt running along her body as he did. Just as he reached the curve of her breast, an all too familiar beep pierced his clouded mind. Jam had heard it too. She had heard the sound before as well and knew what it meant. He was being contacted by the police force.

"Don't answer it." She pleaded with him

Ky was quiet as his mind and heart battled for control. One telling him to respond to the call of duty. The other telling him to fulfill his personal desires. Duty won out in the end.

"I have to answer. It could be an emergency."

Reluctantly Ky answered the communicator that rested within his ear. "Kiske here………when…immediately! Yes sir, I understand."

Ky's face fell as soon as his conversation ended. Sighing he moved himself away from Jam allowing her to sit up. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know what exactly.

"Ky, what was that about?"

He sat silent a second before answering, "I have to return to the IPF central office. Tomorrow. As soon as possible."

She had her answer and she hated it just as much as Ky did. _I should have known that I couldn't live in this paradise__ for too long._ "Well," Ky began as his eyes found his discarded shirt, "I should probably go. I have to get an early start tomorrow."

"No," Jam said quickly, "Stay here tonight." She knew he would have to leave one day but she did not have to accept it so, so willingly.

"I wish I could but…"

"Please. It's not that far from here to our headquarters so what would it hurt?" She pleaded with him as her eyes began to water.

Ky wanted to argue the point but he when he saw the tears in her eyes he felt his heart twist causing a pain no weapon could inflict. "Okay, I'll stay," he said taking her hand in his, "But I sleep on the couch." The moment had passed and reason had returned to his mind. He smiled a little to try and make her feel better.

"Okay, but don't you dare leave without saying bye." She half-joked with him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. And speaking of dreams, I think its time for me to get some sleep."

She didn't want to leave him yet, but it couldn't be helped. Leaning towards him, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against expressing silent feelings. Softly she kissed his lips before pulling away.

"Goodnight Ky."

"Goodnight Jam." With that that Jam turned off the light and left going to her room leaving Ky alone to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

In the still house it should have been easy to sleep, but the holy warrior could find no repose. Thoughts of the coming day filled his head and troubled his mind. He didn't want to leave but he had to follow his orders, right? That was the duty of a soldier, and officer of the law. Personal feelings had to be put aside for the greater good. At least that's what he kept telling himself, but she kept him from totally believing himself.

_The way she looked when I said I had to go was almost unbearable. Maybe I __shouldn't have__ got so close. If that transmission had not come through when it did…Now I've hurt her and that's the last thing I wanted to do. No matter what I will return. I will solve handle whatever emergency headquarters is talking about and return to her. But what if the problem takes months to complete? Will she still feel the same? Argh, I have to get some sleep._

Unbeknownst to Ky, the one he thought of was having the same problems as him. She wanted to fall asleep and dream of a world where everything was perfect, but try as she might, sleep evaded her. Instead of sleep a cerulean eyed officer filled her mind. Memories of the time they had spent together and thoughts of him leaving the next day kept her from resting. She knew he would leave have to leave one say, but not so soon. Hugging a pillow to her chest a single silent tear had down her cheek.

_This must be what it's like to be hurt by love. How did I get in so deep this fast? Why does he have to leave so soon? We did spend some great time together. That call he got ruined everything. __Why is life so unfair? After years of trying I finally get my restaurant running only to have it burned down by a robot. Thankfully I was able to get it back up through that some bounty hunting and fighting tournaments. Now when I find the perfect guy, he gets snatched away from me. Every good thing that comes my way eventually ends._

Laying down Jam buried her face deep into a pillow before any more tears could form. Somewhere deep within the night sleep finally came to them both, though it was a restless one. Both dreaming of the future and wondering whether there was a together for them.

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. Life's been busy but I think I'm back in the saddle so the next chapter should come quicker. Read, Review, and hopefully enjoy._


	7. Assassin's Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 6

_Assassin's Mark_

Ky awoke early the next morning. Years of training had gotten him accustomed to waking up before the sun rose. How he had gotten to sleep, he didn't know but he certainly didn't feel all that rested. It only made it worst that his mind had almost instantly drifted back to the night before. He had become a soldier and officer at age 15 and he had never regretted having to leave and fight. Until now.

Maybe it was because all the times before when he was called to duty, he had left behind nameless faces. He did care for each and every person he met but he never got too close to them. Always keeping them at arms length. Never allowing anyone into the interworkings of the mind of Ky Kiske. That way he never felt like he was leaving something important behind…or someone important. Never become attached.

So why had he become so close to this woman. Not wanting to disturb the stillness of the house, Ky stayed lying on the couch accompanied by his swirling thoughts.

_Jam Kuradoberi, what have you done to me? I've never questioned orders before so why am I not wanting to return to HQ? This really does suck feeling like this. How did you get so close? In the little corner of a restaurant you came into my world. Or did I come into yours? What kept pulling me in? Maybe it was her smile. In a world where people are more apt to cry than laugh she has always kept smiling. Was her it her infectious smile or her striking eyes? Beautiful auburn spheres that told everything about her, and seemed to pierce through everything piece of armor directly to my heart. The same eyes that I have seen happiness, mischief, sadness, anger, and…love? Does she love me? Do I love her? Is that why I feel this way? I remember Master Undersen once said "Never pass up a chance at happiness." Is this what he was talking about? Argh, too many questions and not enough answers. Figuring out battle strategies is so much easier than figuring out feelings and emotions._

The sound of a door opening shook Ky from his thoughts. The soft padding of feet could be heard coming down the hallway towards the living room where he laid. Jam was finally awake and he was not sure what he was going to say to her. The footsteps stopped in the doorway to the living room and began to approach at a slower pace. She didn't know whether or not Ky was awake and she didn't want to wake him if he was still asleep.

Slowly chocolate eyes peered over the back of the couch only to meet cerulean eyes staring straight back. A moment of silence passed between them as they gazed into one another's eyes as if searching for something. Ky came back to his senses first and broke the silence.

"Good morning." Ky said smiling as he tried to push his earlier thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Good morning." Jam said smiling meekly at him. Ky was better at covering up how he really felt. Jam had been sitting up thinking just as Ky had but it was more evident that she was troubled. "I didn't know that you were awake already."

"I'm a bit of an early riser, though I really haven't been up long this morning." That was a little stretch of the truth but he didn't really know how long he had been up.

"Oh, umm…did you sleep well?"

"As best as I could under circumstances." Ky felt it was always best to get straight to the heart of an issue. Shifting on the couch, Ky sat up so he could talk directly to her.

"How soon do you have to leave?" Jam asked shifting her gaze from him to nothing in particular.

"I have to leave as soon as possible. I think that the first ship arrives around noon today. I'll probably be out of leave in less than a half hour after it arrives." Ky averted his gaze from Jam to the floor. He almost felt guilty having to say that to her even though he couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay." Was the only respond she gave to his answer.

"Jam, you do understand that these are direct orders from the commander so I have to go."

"Yeah, it's just that…"

"And it's not like this is the last time I'll we'll ever see each other. HQ said that it is some sort of emergency but it probably won't take that long to get things sorted out. The biggest threat right now is the Assassin's Guild and I'm working on that case right now so I should be able to get back pretty soon."

Jam sighed as she finally looked back at Ky. She was nowhere near cheered up but his words had managed to make her a little happier. A little bit of her usual spark had returned to her eyes as she leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Ky's neck in an embrace.

As Jam rested her head on Ky's shoulder, he unconsciously inhaled the scent of her hair. _Her hair has the sweet scent of lavender. Just like her room. I really like…no I love this smell. Is it the scent I love?_

"Hey Ky…"

"Yes."

"Promise me one thing okay. Promise me that when you leave, you will come back. I'll have to tell you something."

"Tell me something?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because it has to wait. Now since you're not leaving till midday," Jam said quickly changing the subject, "I'll cook something for you before you leave."

"You really don't have to trouble yourself I…" Ky began before being cut off by the tightening of the arms around his neck. After a moment Jam loosened her hold.

"What were you saying Ky?" Jam asked as sweetly as if she had not done anything. Ky glanced to the side and saw that the sparkling mischief had returned to her auburn eyes.

"Oh, I was saying how I look forward to another one of your meals." Ky smiled whole heartedly as he finished.

_There's that smile that I love._ Whenever he smiled like that, Jam liked to pretend that his smiled was saved only for her. This may not have been far from the truth if she saw how he was with his fellow officers.

"Before I can cook though," Jam began as she removed her arms from around Ky and straightened up, "I have to do a little shopping to get some of the things I'm going to need."

"Shopping?" Ky half questioned as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah shopping. Do you want to come with me?"

There were certain aspects of normal life that Ky really enjoyed; unfortunately, shopping was not one of them. "No thank you. I didn't get a chance to practice any yesterday so I think I'll do that while you are gone."

"And what do you plan on practicing with?" Jam questioned skeptically

"My Thunderseal…" Ky stopped as he realized that he did not have the famous blade with him. Ky let out a nervous laugh as he continued talking. "I guess I'll have to go back to headquarters to get my sword. But don't worry its not like I'm sneaking off or anything."

"That's good because if you did, whatever threat you are leaving for now would be nothing compared to what I would have waiting for you." Jam smiled sweetly at Ky as she finished which made a chill run up his back. To smile while threatening him was a little unnerving for the knight. "I have to go get ready now." With that the bubbly chef left the room.

Ky heard water in the shower running as he sat on couch thinking. _I should probably leave out now so I can get my sword and a uniform. I could use a shower right now as well. To leave while she's in the shower would be rude. I'll just wait and leave at the same time she does._ _The shower just cut off. Won't have to wait long._

Moments later Jam exited her room and headed for the door to leave. "I'm leaving Ky." She said back into the house as she opened the door.

"Wait just a second I'm heading out as well." Ky rounded the corner and left out right behind Jam. After Jam locked the door, she and Ky began walking away together.

They walked quietly for a while until Jam broke the silence. "It shouldn't take that long."

"…"

"You know, for me to shop."

"Oh, yes."

"So you don't take forever either. Okay?"

"Sure I'll probably beat you back."

"Do you want the key so you can get back in?"

"No, I'll just head around back and practice there until you get back."

Just as he finished, the couple came an intersection where they would have to split up.

"This is where we go our separate ways." Ky said

Jam looked at him a little sad that they had to part ways. "I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Sure. See you in a little while." With that said, Ky turned and started to head off to retrieve his sword and uniform.

"Ky!"

At the sound of his name, Ky whirled around to see Jam approaching him with an expression he couldn't read. "What's wrong Jam?"

He got his answer in the form of her arms going around his neck as her lips met his. His arms encircled her waist as his eyes closed and he responded to her kiss. Neither one was sure how long they stayed like that but when they finally did break apart their lungs begged for air. Ky smiled lovingly at Jam as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Ky started to open his mouth to speak but Jam bought a finger to his lips to silence him. A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she began to speak. "I'm not really sure why I just did that. Something in me just said "do it" and I had to. But we really can go now. Hurry up and go before I don't let you leave." Jam pushed off Ky's chest as she finished and backed up before turning around and heading on her way.

_Jam Kuradoberi, you never cease to amaze me. _Ky watched her retreating form for a few moments before turning and heading to headquarters.

**XXXXXX**

Ky sat behind his desk at HQ with a towel on his head as he glanced through the various reports and messages that had been left for him. Once arriving, he had taken a shower hence the towel hanging on his still wet hair. He had been so caught up in everything that he had forgotten about filling out the papers for transfer of authority at the police post. He also had to assign new personnel to the Assassin's Guild investigation since he was not sure how long this new emergency would take. There was always someone needing to see him about see him about some form of work or another. Great to be back in the craziness that was his usual everyday life.

Ky leaned back in his chair and sighed as he finished filling out the papers to assign new officers to his investigation. That was the last of things he had to fill out. But in between filling out paperwork and dealing with the unexpected walk-in, he had been at HQ for over an hour. Glancing up at a clock he saw that it was after ten o'clock. _Jam's probably already back by now and wondering where I am. I got to hurry up and get out of here._

Rising from his desk Ky pulled the coat for his uniform off of the back of his chair before pulling it on. Then he reached and grabbed the Thunderseal from where it hung on the wall. As he exited his office, Ky gave all the papers he had filled out to his secretary.

"Lisa," Ky began as he looked at his secretary, "I'm heading out but I will be back in time for transport." Ky turned to walk down the hall but his secretary stopped him.

"Captain Kiske."

"Yes Lisa"

"You still have a towel on your head."

"Oh yes. Thank you." Quickly Ky took the towel from his head as he looked for a place to put it.

"Sir, I'll take care of that for you." Lisa said as she held out her hand.

"Thank you again." Ky handed her the towel as he turned to leave again. Just as he turned, another officer stopped in front of him.

"Captain Kiske, you have a private message that came through on one of the security lines. I sent the message to the computer in your office."

"Thanks." Ky said. Ky turned and when back into his office a little irritated that he was stopped yet again. Ky walked over to his computer so he could see what the message was about. _What could be so important that it would have to be sent on one of the encoded security channels? Seems to be just an audio message._ Ky sat back in his chair as the message started to play and a mysterious voice began to speak.

"Hello Kiske. This is Venom, the current leader of the Assassin's Guild you have been trying so hard to bring down. You are a very hard man to get in contact with. It took some of my best men quite a while to hack this secure channel. But enough with the small talk. We need to talk business. You have been trying to bring the guild down for quite awhile now and it has come to my attention that we can not exist in the same world anymore. Meet me at the abandoned blacktech factory on the south end of town in one hour. I know you will come to Ky because as you are listening to this message, my men are kidnapping the young woman you seem to have taken a liking to. I have not had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but I'm sure we will be well acquainted by the time you arrive. And I don't think I have to tell you to come alone. Don't be late."

Ky's fist slammed into his desk cracking it as the message ended. The usually calm and collected knight had been angered and the angry warrior was a force to be reckoned with. Even the Thunderseal at his side resonated with lightning sensing Ky's anger. Without a word to anyone Ky hurriedly left headquarters headed to where the person he cared most about was being held.

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Terrible update delay and I apologize. No excuses. I just hope ya'll like this chapter. The action picks up in the next part. R&R.._


	8. Balls, Claws, and Through a Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 7

_Balls, Claws, and Through a Wall…_

An out of breath Ky Kiske came to a stop beside an old rundown building. He had nearly run the whole way to this abandoned side of town. Venom had been smart in picking the factory as the meeting place. This particular town did not possess fast modes of transportation so the only way for Ky to get across town was on foot and to make it in an hour was a task in itself. Now the tired knight could see his destination only a few hundred yards away. During the Crusades some desperate people had turned to blacktech to try and fight the gears. This factory was used as a weapons facility as was as a haven for them, until the Gears destroyed it. Ky remembered hearing of the mission eliminate the Gears when they attacked but he had not been part of it. Kliff Undersen had had his squad on another assignment at the time, but his flame wielding rival had been and he had left his mark. His flames had charred earth and buildings throughout the area. Large gashes left in buildings that could only have been inflicted by an extremely large blade were also part of the flame swordsman's resume. Ky didn't have time to reflect on the past right now though as he had much more important matters at hand.

Tightening his grip on the Thunderseal, Ky began to make his way towards where Jam was being held. _Hold on Jam. I will save you and heaven have mercy on anyone who tries to stop me._

**XXXXXX**

The sound of a door opening and then closing echoed through the quiet house. This was soon followed by the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor. The footsteps went from room to as the person searched for something. After each room was checked, the footsteps reached the backdoor as it opened, and then closed not long after. The footsteps then came back down the hall to the kitchen where they stopped again. It was here that bags were set down as the light was turned on.

Jam Kuradoberi was thoroughly confused. _I wonder where Ky is. I know he should be here by now. It took me a lot longer than I expected to shop. If those stupid men had not tried to jump me for nothing…I wonder why they even tried to fight me anyway? Probably just trying to make a name for themselves. Idiots._

Jam stood in the middle of her kitchen trying to figure out where the lightning warrior might be before coming to a conclusion. _He's probably still at his police office. I knew I should have stopped by there on my way back. He has probably forgotten that he was supposed to come back. I can't believe that he would forget about me, or is he just trying to leave without saying goodbye._

Jam's eyes began to water as her mind tried to figure out way Ky was not there. After getting her emotions back in check, she wiped her eyes before deciding what to do. _If he forgot about me then he also forgot that I told him he would regret leaving without telling me bye. I guess I'll have to go down to his little office and show him how bad it can be when you forget things that are important to a woman. He had better still be there._

A slamming door was the last sound in the house as the hot blooded chef left. There was a fire burning in her eyes and one police captain was the only thing that could satisfy it. Jam was going to go to the police headquarters to make him regret forgetting about her. Or so she thought…

**XXXXXX**

Jerlin was a very old officer in the IPF. He had seen many battles in his life and now in his old age, he served merely as receptionist at this particular police post. Today was a very quiet day, as were most because of the low crime rate; at least it was quiet until a battle cry shattered the silence which was immediately followed by the front door being knocked off its hinges. In its place was the fiery and at this point and time dangerous Jam Kuradoberi.

"Ky Kiske?" Were the only words that made their way through her clenched teeth. Jam had been thinking about the situation the whole way over so by the time she arrived, her anger was at its boiling point.

Maybe it was because of his many years of seeing fierce warriors or maybe it was just because his age didn't allow him to react like he used to, but Jerlin didn't seem fazed at all by her exaggerated entrance.

"I take it you are here to see Captain Kiske young lady." Jerlin said as he looked at her over the top of his glasses with the same sheepish look in his eyes that he somehow managed to carry all day.

"Yes." Came her terse reply.

"The Captain is a very busy man young lady. Did you have an appointment with him?"

"Why yes I did, but he did not show up so I came here. Now could you please tell me where he is?"

"He didn't show up you say? Well he must have a very good reason. He is probably in his office right now. If you just hold on a minute I can go get him for you."

"NO!" Jam said quickly "I mean, I have to tell him something very important so if you could just point me to his office…" Maybe letting her anger show was not the best way of doing this, so she decided to mask it until she could get a hold of the lightning master.

The old man looked at her curiously for a moment before a small smile crossed his face. "You must be the young lady the Captain has been spending so much time with lately. You know he is quite fond of you. He has been very quiet about the whole thing but I can see it in the way he acts from day-to-day. I was worried about him for a time because he just seem so caught up in his work that he didn't get a chance to really live life. This police life of his is important but he was needing to live outside of here as well. I'm really happy that he has found someone with whom he can do that."

_Damn. I was doing good on hating him until now._ Jerlin's impromptu speech had done a number on Jam anger. Whereas it did not completely dispel it, it did lessen it a great deal. She knew he cared but to hearing from someone else just how much made it that much better. _Maybe I won't kill him now. I'll just chew him out._

If you go straight down this way," Jerlin said as he pointed "You will come upon a lady sitting at a desk named Lisa. The office the captain is working in is right beside it."

"Thank you." Jam said as she started in the direction he had pointed

Jam didn't go far before she came upon an empty desk. Glancing down at the name plate she saw that it said Lisa and there was a door not far from it. Putting two and two together, Jam surmised that she was at the right place.

_Since no one is here I guess I can go right in._ Just as she was about to enter the office Jam paused as a thought came to her. _I may not be as mad as I was, but I can still pretend to be. Why am I so bad?_ Putting on her best angry face, Jam burst into the office. Only to be met by nobody.

Jam looked around the empty room trying to figure out if she was in the right place. The office was very neat which was one of Ky's trademarks, but there was nothing indicating if this was his office. It was then that she noticed some papers laying on the lone desk in the room. _Maybe those can tell me if I'm in the right place._

Luckily for Jam Ky had forgotten to sign off on some of the paper he had been filling out in his rush to leave. On the top sheet was a note that read 'Captain you forgot to sign these'. The note was signed 'Lisa' so Jam knew this was the right place but where was the knight with crystal eyes. Examining the desk further Jam saw that Ky had left some sort of message up on his comm. line. Taking her nosiness' to the next level, Jam decided to see just what police officer had been listening to before he left to who knows where. _Now which button starts this thing? Okay, here we go._

As Jam pushed the button, the same wicked message Ky had heard began to play. Jam's expression changed from curious nosery to shocked horror as the message ended. Now everything was starting to make sense why she had been attacked, why Ky had not shown back up, and why he wasn't here either.

_He's walking straight into a trap! And it's because of me. Hold on, don't blame yourself Jam. You have got to stay calm. Think what should you do? Get over there you idiot! Hurry!_ Without a second thought Jam ran out of the office. Just as she was running out the busted front door, one more thought occurred to her.

"Hey old man!" Jam shouted leaning back inside the door. "You need to send your help to the factory on the south end of town. Ky's in trouble. With that said, Jam turned and sped off without stopping to see if Jerlin heard her.

**XXXXXX**

Ky slowly made his way through the dilapidated factory. The whole way up to the factory he had felt eyes watching him but no one had attacked. He guessed that they wanted him in the middle of the bee hive before they tried anything. Now here he was in the middle of the abandoned blacktech factory examining his surroundings. Decay and dust filled the air giving the place not quite a bad smell but one that was unpleasant nonetheless. Decrepit machines placed throughout the factory were connected by a conveyer belt forming what used to be an assembly line. Crates and boxes once used for transport sat stacked beside walls and machines alike. Old lighting fixtures covered in rust hung from the ceiling. From the looks of them, they had not worked for years.

_This place is so cluttered and old that there could be enemies hiding anywhere. The poor lighting in this place does now help my situation either. I just have to stay focused and do what comes naturally to me now. Surely they know I'm here by now. Where are they? Where is Venom?_

"Venom, I'm here show yourself!" Yelled irritated the knight. Nothing but his echo was the reply. _There's that feeling again. Someone is watching me but where are they._ Suddenly the sound of shifting behind him caused Ky turn around. There behind him was none other than the leader of the Assassin's Guild; Venom.

"I'm so glad you could make it Kiske. I wasn't sure you could make it with the time limit I gave you. But you always seem to rise to the occasion." Venom spoke with calm tone as he coolly eyed his opponent.

"Even of this foolish banter!" Ky's anger had returned and Venom was its only target. "Tell me where Jam is right now!"

The look on Venom's face never changed as Ky shouted at him. Without responding to Ky, he opened the case at his side and began assembling his pool cue. Once it was put together, he looked back up at Ky with the same unnerving coolness that would have scared a lesser fighter. "You must be talking about that chef I was talking about earlier. Well it seems I underestimated her fighting ability and my incompetent men were unable to capture her. Though I must give some credit to her as I hand picked the men for the job yet they were still defeated. Unfortunately for you though, you did not know this fact so you still came. Even with a minor setback my plan still worked. Now Ky Kiske, are you ready to die!?"

_That's a load off my mind knowing that Jam is safe. Now all I have to worry about is getting myself out of here._ "Dying wasn't on my agenda for today Venom. But I have to thank you for coming to me. You have saved me months of investigation time by coming to me."

Using speed befitting of an assassin master, Venom launched at Ky with a string of quick jabs with his cue. But with a speed to match, Ky dodged and blocked each strike. Seeing an opening in Venom's attack, Ky slashed at his head only to have Venom duck under the attack and sweep at his legs. Ky back flipped to dodge the attack and landed a few feet away as he swung the Thunderseal and lightning leapt from the blade headed straight at Venom. Venom easily dodged left as the lightning collided with one of the machines behind him. Raising his hand, Venom formed a pool ball in midair before launching the sphere, with his cue, at Ky. Ky simply turned sideways and let the ball go by before facing the assassin again.

"If that is the best your aim is," Ky began "then this will be over soon." Though most of his face was hidden by his hair, Ky could see a smirk come across Venom's face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kiske. Just because you are a hero of the war and captain in the IPF does not make you better than me. That was just me warming up. Now the real fight begins!" Right as he finished, Venom formed two more pool balls and shot them at the holy warrior. Ky barely moved to dodge both balls but as he turned to face Venom he felt two sharp pains in his back all of a sudden. The sudden pain caused him to lurch forward as he looked behind himself. Turning back to Venom he saw that he still had the same smirk on his face.

"Now do you know why I picked this place? It's because of everything in here. With my skills, all my pool ball attacks get second and maybe third chances to hit you. Even the widest shot can be dangerous for you. This is my turf Kiske. Let's see how well you play."

_Not good. I was careless. I should have known that he would be able to ricochet his attacks off of all these objects. I'll just have to figure that into my strategy._ Ky went on the offensive as he rushed Venom. Ky slashed at him as Venom blocked his attack. Blade and cue locked together as the combatants tested each others strength. Simultaneously the fighters pushed off each other as Ky release a lightning blast and shot another pool ball. Both projectile attacks collided as Venom leapt into the air and released a barrage of shots at Ky. Ky jumped from side to side dodging the colored balls trying to make sure that he did not get hit by one of the bank shots.

Unfortunately, Ky spent too much time evading the balls because as he turned back around, Venom's cue came down squarely on his shoulder dropping him to one knee. Venom followed up his attack by hitting the knight with a quick uppercut sending him reeling backwards. Before he could recover, Venom shot another flurry of balls at Ky with each ball hitting its mark. Ky gritted his teeth from the pain for a half second before having to block another attack from Venom. Venom continued his assault with barrage of slashes and jabs continuously backing up the police captain. Ky's earlier exhaustion was starting to catch up on him as it became harder and harder to guard against the attacks.

_I have to go on the offensive if I want to win this battle._ Ky parried an overhead stack from the assassin master before slamming his fist in Venom gut. Venom doubled over only to be met by the hilt of the Thunderseal slamming directly into his face. Blood poured from his nose as he tried to rise but seeing Ky's sword bearing down on him, was forced to block the attack from his kneeling position. Ky used his leverage advantage to push Venom back just as the Thunderseal shot forth another bolt of lightning. The blast connected with Venom's chest causing him to release a pained cry.

Venom pushed himself up on one of the old conveyer belts as he sneered at his opponent. "This next one is just for you." Venom spat at Ky. Venom jumped back on top of one of the rundown machines and began launching dozens of balls around the factory. The sound of porcelain meeting metal rang throughout the factory and echoed off the walls as the balls shot around the room in a frenzy. Ky eyes darted around the room trying to keep up with all the projectiles but to no avail. There were to many to keep up with and try as he might, he could not dodge or guard against all of them. Balls were hitting the knight all over as he tried to protect himself.

Suddenly Venom dropped down right in front of him and shot his cue straight for Ky's face. Reacting instinctively, Ky twisted in a three sixty to avoid the attack and as he came around countered with a slash of his own. Venom let out a anguished yell as Ky's attack connected. Venom bent over as he stumbled backwards with his left hand over his face. Ky's attack had come so fast that not even Ky knew what amount of damage he had done, but he could see blood seeping between Venom's fingers. Venom removed his hand as he raised back up revealing his wound. Ky slash had cut away the hair Venom always kept over his face as well as leaving a gash across his forehead.

Blood ran down Venom's face in little crimson streams as he scowled hatefully at Ky. "How dare you cut off my beautiful hair and mar my face! This face was for Master Zato! I'll make sure you die slowly for this!" Driven by rage Venom came at Ky like a madman. His rage gave Venom a second wind that he was using to pin Ky down.

_His attacks are wild and unpredictable. I've got to end this now before he gets any stronger or else I might lose._ Ky parried an overhead swing from Venom sending him reeling backwards. Ky went to follow up the attack with a blast but then he realized that he was standing in between two machines and there was not enough room. _He's backed me into a corner. This is bad._

Venom capitalized fully off of Ky error sending a wave of pool balls into the narrow space. Fueled by his rage, the balls hit with an intensity like never before. The multiple hits sent Ky flying back through the air as he crashed through some of the old crates behind him. Ky's energy was almost gone and he thought his leg may have been hurt by the last attack. He managed to lift himself from the broken pieces of wood as Venom approached him.

"Kiske you have been a nuisance for far too long. First you aid in the death of Master Zato. Then you try to destroy the guild that he worked so hard for. Killing you will not make amends for the problems you have caused. No, not even close. But I know what will help make me feel better. After I'm done killing you, I'm going to go and get that chef myself. I think I'll make her my own personal slave and once I'm done with her, I'll send her to meet you in the afterlife. Just something to think about before you die."

Summoning up all his power, Venom called forth a giant pool ball with an eye in the middle made of pure energy. With a wave of his hand the ball shot towards the injured Ky. But there was something stirring inside the lightning warrior. Something that he could not describe.

_I can't lose this fight! If I lose then I have let down my fellow officers, Master Undersen, and…Jam. If I lose then I put her in danger again. I won't let that happen. I won't!_ The lightning on the Thunderseal began to dance wildly as its wielder summoned power. Ky began to rush towards the blast as his blade became completely engulfed in energy. Right as he got in front of the ball, Ky swung his sword upward while turning a back flip. Venom ball was cut completely in half as Ky landed a few feet in front of him. Venom stood dumbstruck by what he had just seen. Never had his attack been destroyed but now this injured police captain had been able to.

"Now it's my turn." Ky said in a icy tone. Venom didn't have a chance to move before Ky's hand traced a circle in air and formed a blade of lightning. In one quick motion Ky hurled the blade straight into Venom as pure energy racked the assassin's body. The force of the blast was so great that it sent Venom flying out of the window into the alley below.

Ky stood staring blankly for a moment before his anger faded and he returned to his usual self. _What did I just do? Where did all that power come from? Wait! I better go see if he's still alive._

Ky made his way over to the window to see if he could spot his defeated opponent. Ky had forgotten that they were fighting on the second story of the factory so the fall had probably been pretty bad. Not seeing him from the broken window, I prepared to leave to go search the alley below. Just as he turned around though the slow yet rhythmic sound of clapping came to his ears. Ky's head shot up to were the sound was coming from and what he saw froze him in place. There standing on one of the blacktech machines clapping was none other than the revived Justice.

"Well done Ky Kiske." Justice said as she stopped clapping. "Now I don't remember you being quite that powerful last time we met, but it seems you have changed some. But that's okay because so have I."

Ky felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the Commander Gear that was supposed to be dead. He mouth couldn't even form words. Shock had taken him over and it had no intention of letting him go. _It…it…it can't be. Justice is supposed to be dead. But here before me stands the gear that was responsible for so much death. I don't have much left in me. If Justice decides to fight…_

"I never thought I would see the day that the great Ky Kiske would be speechless. Is this not the part where you say something about how I shouldn't be alive, or how you will stop me not matter what." Justice's eyes stayed locked with Ky's as she spoke to him.

"It…it's not possible." Was the only response Ky uttered.

"Yes, I know I should be dead, but humans showed their stupidity again when they brought me back to life. To top it off, they gave me more power this time as well. Which brings me to why I'm here; I wanted to get an estimation of just how powerful I was so I chose to use you as the test subject. But I came all this way to find that you are already worn out from another fight. So now I have a dilemma. Do I just leave and take this lost or do I make the most out of my trip." Just as the gear leader finished talking, she descended down from the machine to the same level as Ky.

_Pull yourself together Ky! Irregardless of how impossible it is that Justice is alive, I have to prepare for this inevitable fight._ The Thunderseal began to resonate as Ky regained his composure and lowered into his fighting stance.

"I guess you have become a man of few words. I really wished we could have chatted more before you die." A short laugh came from Justice as claws began to extent from each hand. Without further warning Justice rushed forward as a new battle began.

_What incredible speed._ Justice's first attack came so fast that Ky was barely able to guard against it. Even though he blocked the attack, the force of the blow sent him skidding back across the floor. Just as Ky recovered from the first back Justice was upon him again.

_No time to evade the attack. Got to block it._ Ky his sword up to guard an overhead slash from Justice's left hand only to have the right pair of claws sweep across his exposed chest. Ky reeled back from the attack as Justice pushed on. Ky tried to avoid another stab from the claws but again wasn't fast enough as their blades found his side drawing more blood. Ky pushed his left hand against his wound as he felt more blood running out.

With a quick swing of his arm, Ky shot a blast of lightning at gear menace. Justice easily swatted the blast away sending it smashing into empty crates. "Come now Ky, is that the best you have to offer." Justice said smugly.

_Justice is toying with me. But what can I do?_ Ky brought his sword down into front of him as he prepared for his attack. Justice simply stood with her arms folded waiting for his next move. Ky charged at Justice as the Thunderseal became surrounded in lightning. Ky turned a flip as he prepared to bring the blade down from overhead. Right before his attack connected, Justice's metallic tail intercepted the blow. Just as Ky landed, he attacked with a barrage of powerful slashes but Justice guarded against them all using only her tail.

"I grow tired of this game Ky. Time to end it." Justice deflected Ky next attack straight up and in an instant, Justice had summoned up energy in her hand. With one quick motion, Justice slammed the energy wave into Ky sending him tumbling and rolling across the floor. Ky didn't stop until his back collided with the wall beside where he had blown Venom through earlier. Ky lay motionless on the floor as Justice looked at him.

"What a pity. I really expected more from him." With that said Justice turned and began to hover away. The sound of shifting on the floor caused Justice to turn around to find Ky was back on his feet. Ky was back on his feet but only through sheer willpower was he able to stay up.

Ky's breath was shaky as he tried to focus on the Gear Commander. "Justice…as long…as I live…and breath…I will not let you hurt innocent people. I will not let you destroy this world." His uniform was covered in cuts, gashes, dirt, dust, and his own blood. Just getting his eyes to focus on Justice was a task for him. Yet there he still stood facing impossible odds.

"Ky," Justice began "you have always been amusing to me. Even now you make me want to laugh at our foolishness. I'll be sad to see you go. Wait, no I won't." Justice laughed manically as she finished. Justice's shoulder plates flipped open as power started to build within.

_Can I survive this?_ Drawing upon all his remaining strength, Ky surrounded himself in a giant sphere of pure lightning. Forcing his legs to move, Ky began his charge at Justice.

"Now die Kiske!" Justice released two streams of energy that combined into one as they hurled towards Ky. Raw energy met lightning as the powers collided and for a moment it seemed that they would cancel each other out. But Ky's sphere lost its integrity under the power of Justice as the blast ripped through it. The blast tore right through the wall of the factory as it continued on its destructive path.

When the dusted cleared there was no sign of the holy warrior. All that was left was a gaping hole in the building where he once stood. Justice quickly surveyed the area to check for any sign of Ky. Seeing no trace of him, Justice began flying straight up into the air before taking off. _Now that Kiske is out of the way, I only have one more problem to get rid of. The Guilty Gear himself…Sol Badguy._

**XXXXXX**

_Ugh…where am I? My body feels as if it's been broken into a million pieces. I don't even think I can move at all. I guess since I still feel pain that means I'm still alive. My lightning must have absorbed some of the blast. How do I get out of here?_

Lying amidst rubble and debris was the badly beaten Ky Kiske. Justice's blast had nearly killed him, but by a small miracle, he had escaped the grasp of death. Now he had another problem on his hands through; how was he going to get out of this place to some much needed medical help. Beaten, battered, and bloody, he was in no condition to move on his own and no one knew where he was so there was no help on the way.

As Ky lay wavering between conscious thought and unconscious death, the sound of approaching steps alerted him to another presence. The steps where coming at a very slow pace and there was uneven timing between each step. At this point though, Ky really didn't care about why whoever it was walking that way, all that mattered was that there was possible help near him.

"S…someone please, I need help." Just uttering those few words robbed Ky of much needed strength.

At the sound of his voice, the footsteps stopped and began to come in his direction. The footsteps neared his position and stopped which was soon followed by the sound of debris being moved away. _Thank God that someone else happened to be here._

Ky's relief was short lived as the last bit of rubble was moved away and standing over him was a bloody and lightning seared Venom. Venom looked almost as bad as Ky did but he did have the strength to move which Ky at this moment lacked. Venom and Ky stared at each other blankly for endless moments. Neither fighter said a word as both worn out minds tried to grasp the situation.

Venom was the first to break the silence which may have only been because Ky didn't have the energy for words at this time. "I really don't know or care what happened to you Kiske. But it seems that an angel of fortune smiles on me today and not you. You defeated me in battle but I find you helpless on the ground afterwards; calling for help like a little child. How pathetic." The last of his words he spat out like venom.

"When you blasted me out of that factory, you broke my stick. Now I'm going to use the point on this broken stick to kill you. Goodbye for good this time Ky Kiske!" Venom plunged his broken shaft down at Ky as the angel of death descended upon him, but before its black wings could envelop Ky, a lightning fast kick slammed into Venom sending him sailing back through the air.

Denied another chance at victory, an angry Venom staggered back to his feet and met the burning glare of one hot blooded chef. "Who the hell are you and why are you interfering!?" Venom was losing his composure quick as he shouted at the mystery woman.

"I'm Kuradoberi Jam. Girlfriend of Ky Kiske and one woman you shouldn't cross."

"So you're the woman my men were supposed to capture. I'm glad you're here so now I can kill you both."

The words had barely left Venom's mouth when Jam moved, with near superhuman quickness, right in front of him and connected with a hail of punches. Venom's body could not even react until she stopped hitting him at which point he doubled over in pain. Jam's attack didn't stop there for as he doubled over; she connected with an open palm uppercut sending him into the air. Jam calculated his fall position and connected with a ki filled punch before he could even hit the ground.

Venom slammed into side of a near building before falling to the ground on his knees. Using the same speed, Jam was in front of him before he could completely fall down. "Don't you ever again try to hurt Ky or this will be much worse." Jam hit Venom with a ki charged flaming uppercut sending him through the side of the building and into one of its upper floors.

Jam stood glaring at spot she had knocked Venom through until a low groan from Ky snapped her attention away. Jam ran and slid to the ground beside Ky before taking his head into her lap.

"Ky, Ky are you okay? Answer me Ky." Jam was a bit frantic after seeing the condition that Ky was in. She couldn't believe that Venom had been able to hurt him that bad.

Slowly Ky opened his eyes and smiled meekly at her. "Girlfriend huh, that's nice to know." Jam forced a smile as she held back the tears that threatened the corners of her eyes. "I…think I'll be okay. I…just…need…a little…rest." Ky's eyes closed as head slouched to the side and he fell silent.

"KY…KY…KYYYYY!"

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Another one in the bag. I thought the last chapter was a little short so I tried making this one longer. Read, review, and stay tuned for more._


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 8

_ Trouble in Paradise_

"Ahhhhh," a cool voice sighed "Cool breeze in the air, no worries in the world, and beautiful women all around. This is the life. Right Dizzy?" This particular voiced belonged to none other than the captain of the Jellyfish Pirates, Johnny. Johnny flashed Dizzy one of his grins that most women would have fainted from, but Dizzy was different than most women. Different from any other person in the world to be exact.

Having to live alone for most of her life because of being born half-gear and half-human, Dizzy reacted differently to most things that occurred in daily life. Needless to say Dizzy reacted differently to Johnny's smiles as well. Dizzy simply smiled back at the chivalrous pirate before looking back out over the edge of the May Ship.

_Never works. Maybe that's wh__y I like you Dizzy._ Johnny chuckled slightly to himself before looking back out over the May Ship as well. The crew had been busy "working" the past few days so he figured they could relax for awhile. _On days like this, I don't think anything could ruin my day._

Dizzy rose suddenly from the rail she had been leaning on with a start causing to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong Dizzy?"

"I sense him. Testament's here."

"Testament?" Johnny turned around just in time to see Testament teleport onto the upper deck of the May Ship. _I guess I don't even have to say anything good for things to somehow go bad. _Sure Testament visited Dizzy from time to time, but they had just seen him not long ago so something had to be up.

"Testament, buddy…pal how's it going?" Johnny said as cool as ever.

Testament only response was him grabbing his head, seemingly in pain. "Di…Dizzy help me?" Testament continued to repeat the same phrase in between his groans of pain. Dizzy began to approach him but Johnny stepped in front of her.

"Hold on there Dizzy. Let me try to see what's wrong with him first." Johnny slowly advanced towards Testament who had fallen to his knees still in pain. "Testament what's wrong with you? What's happening?" Johnny was only a few feet away from Testament went his groans of pain suddenly stopped. Johnny cocked his head to the side to get a better look Testament's face. "You okay there buddy?"

Testament's hand dropped from his face to his side but his eyes remained closed. Slowly he rose to his as Johnny eyed him cautiously. "Forgive me." Testament sorrowfully uttered.

"Say what…"

Testament raised one hand and in an instant had summoned the blood red scythe he fought with. His eyes slowly opened and appeared to Johnny to be an even deeper shade of red than usual. In an instant Testament had dashed at Johnny swinging his scythe when he came within range. Johnny narrowly ducked under the attack before he jumped back away from him.

"Johnny!"

Johnny turned just in time to see May, who had come up on deck, toss his sword to him. "Thanks May." Focusing his attention back on Testament, Johnny adjusted his shades that seemed to stay attached to his face. "I don't much care for fighting you today Testament so maybe we can just talk this out." Testament's only response was him gearing up for another attack. "No, then I guess I'll have to give you a Johnny special."

Testament jumped through the air at Johnny bringing his scythe down with deadly force. Johnny easily blocked the attack but was sent sliding back from the sheer force of the attack. _I don't remember Testament being this strong. _Johnny had barely recovered before Testament followed up his first attack with a swing meant to take off Johnny's head. Johnny ducked under the attack before countering with his lightning fast sword draws. Unfortunately, Johnny's attack caught nothing but air as Testament teleported away. _Where's he coming from._

Johnny turned just in time to see an exe beast coming at him. Johnny easily avoided it by jumping into the air only to have Testament appear above him. _Damn!_ Johnny blocked Testament midair attack but the force sent him crashing directly into the deck of the ship. Johnny rolled away as the blood red scythe stabbed into the May Ship where he had been.

Testament jerked the scythe loose before turning to where Johnny stood. His face was emotionless as he prepared for his next strike. Johnny took the offensive before Testament had a chance to strike. Johnny came with numerous slashes only to have each attack blocked without effort. _Guess I can't hold back anything._ Johnny jumped back from Testament and sheathed his sword. Johnny pulled back into his draw stance and waited for Testament's next move.

Testament's eyes never changed as he rushed towards Johnny. Just as he came within range, Johnny released a rapid succession of lightning quick slashes. Testament vanished into a pool of blood just as the first attack came. _No he's…_ Before Johnny could turn around, Testament grabbed him and threw him with tremendous force against the railing of the May Ship.

"Johnny!" May screamed as she rushed to his side.

"No May! Stay back. This is not the same Testament we know. He's too dangerous for you to fight." Not that May could have done much. She had left her anchor inside when she had first come outside on deck. All she could do was watch as Testament slowly approached his all but beaten adversary.

Using his remaining strength, Johnny gave one last swing at the powerful gear. Testament caught the blade in his hand much to Johnny's surprise. A trickle of blood ran down the blade from Testament's hand but he showed no sign that he felt it. In one motion he jerked the blade from Johnny's hand and slung it back across the deck. Testament swung his scythe and gashed Johnny across the chest sending him reeling back against the railing before he slowly slid down.

The same cold eyes from throughout their entire battle peered down on the fallen pirate. Testament raised his free hand and summoned another blood red scythe. He raised both up preparing for the inevitable killing blow. _Guess this is my last ride. It has been fun. My only regret is that I never told May…_

Right at that moment Dizzy rushed in between Testament and Johnny. "Testament please stop!" she begged. "Why are you doing this? Johnny's my friend. He hasn't done anything wrong. You said that all you wanted was for me to be happy. I am happy right now but you're hurting people I care about so that means you're hurting me." Tears had began streaming down Dizzy's face as she pleaded with Testament.

Testament paused mid-strike as the young gear beseeched with him. For the first time during the ordeal his face slightly changed to a look of sadness. "Please just stop. There no reason to fight." Testament's scythe both dissipated into the air as his hands lowered. Slowly Dizzy brought her hand to his face and softly caressed his cheek. At the moment she touched him, Testament collapsed to the deck.

Dizzy and May balked at suddenness of Testament falling. May stood in silence and stared intently at the now motionless body of the dark gear. Dizzy meanwhile was staring at her hand like it was something foreign. How and what she had did she didn't know but she was glad that Testament had stopped. That was until she noticed that Testament was still not moving.

"Is he…" May began.

"Testament…Testament!" Dizzy screamed before dropping to the deck beside him. Dizzy lifted his head up into her lap and brushed his hair back out of his face. "Come on Testament. Wake up. Please wake up."

On command Testament's eyes slowly opened. "My little angel." He softly spoke. "Thank you for releasing me from that nightmare."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"What nightmare are you talking about?" May asked "Are you saying that you didn't know what you were doing?"

"Yes," Testament switching his gaze over to the young pirate. "Please forgive me for my actions but you must know that I could not control myself. A power that I have not felt in a long time took control of my mind. I came here because I believed that Dizzy would be able to help me. But I arrived too late."

"What power are you talking about?" May inquired further.

"A very dark power that once threaten everything humans held dear."

"You mean Justice don't you?"

All three turned to see that Johnny was back on his feet looking none the worse for wear. "Johnny!" May screamed before rushing to his side and throwing her arms around him. "I'm sooo sorry Johnny. I meant to check on you but Dizzy jumped in front of Testament and he fell and then he woke up and started talking but I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay. It will take more than that to keep Johnny down." Johnny said as he ran his hand through her hair to sooth her.

"Forgive Johnny and yes you are right. This is the same power that I use to sense from Justice when she was leader of the gears in the Holy War. Now that I sense this power again I fear that she may have once again returned to this plane of existence."

"So Justice must have been calling you back and that was the reason you flipped out on us. And you came here because you guessed that Dizzy power would be able to cancel out the power of Justice."

"Correct."

"Well if that is the case I figure it would be best for you to stay with us awhile."

"I suppose you are right again pirate."

"Well," Johnny said smirking. "Welcome to the Jellyfish Pirates." Johnny extended his hand to Testament as he finished only to retract it suddenly as an injury to side pained him. "Ouch forgot about that."

"Come on Johnny. We have to get you bandaged up." May said as she had already begun pulling his towards the door that lead back inside the May Ship.

Dizzy helped Testament back to his feet as they watched the pair walk away. Dizzy could faintly hear May scolding Johnny for not letting her help him in his fight. Once they entered the ship, Dizzy turned back to Testament. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Dizzy. I am okay now. As long as I stay near you, Justice should not be able to control me."

"That good." Dizzy said smiling at the gloomy gear.

Testament then turned and began looking out over the edge of the ship. "What are you looking at Testament?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just wondering if he knows that Justice is back."

"Who?"

**XXXXXX**

_Where in the hell is he? I could have sworn I sensed Testament's power at first. Now it is completely gone. Was I sensing something else? Could he have been killed while I was gone?"_ Justice stood upon the jagged cliffs of a lonely mountainside contemplating her next move. _No matter then. I'll just have to start from scratch._ With her mind made up, Justice disappeared in a sparkle of particles.

**XXXXXX**

The full moon shone down brightly on an unknown area of a secluded forest. Despite the cool breeze blowing through, the area had an unusually high temperature. The cause of the heat increase could be found with the lone sign of live in this area. Garbed in a customized version of a Holy Knight uniform, the man released scorching flames from the end of his fingers uncontrollably. The crimson bounty hunter known to the world as Sol Badguy sat leaning against a boulder that had come to rest in the forest long ago. He stared intently at his hand as the flames danced their way to the ground.

Sol removed his headband that most thought could have been permanently attached to his head. Sol smirked slightly at the words 'Rock You' that he had engraved so long ago. Turning it over, he carefully studied the device which kept his gear side in check. _I don't see anything wrong with it. It seems to be working right. What could be making my powers flare up like this? Maybe it's because I haven't had any good fights in a while. I just need to work off some of the excess. I'll have to see if I can't find the boy scout so I can get in a little practice._

Sol half grinned to himself as he thought of the coming days. Sol rarely allowed himself to have any form of enjoyment, but fighting with the self-righteous, pretentious, boy scout, police officer of a rival, as Sol liked to call him, was something he did have fun doing. Sol eyed his heat enveloped hand one more time before he pulled his legendary Fireseal closer to his body and let sleep overtake him.

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry for being gone so long. After I wrote my last chapter I felt that it was not as good as I would have liked so I had to get my inspiration back. But there is a warning for the future: I'm starting college and a new job in a week so I not sure how much time I will have to write. I'll try my best though. Anyways, Read & Review let me know what you all think._


	10. Bad News

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 9

_Bad News_

The commander of the IPF was deep in thought as he stood looking out his window at the IPF headquarters. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the tapping at his door until the third time.

"You may enter."

His office door opened as one of his lieutenants entered. "Sir, I have news to report concerning Captain Kiske."

The commander sighed as he slightly lowered his head. He, not the whole force, needed Ky at the moment but there had been no word from him yet. The commander looked back up at the lieutenant before he spoke. "Please tell me that either Kiske is here or is on his way here right now."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't."

The commander slowly shook his head in disappointment. "Then what news do you have lieutenant?"

The lieutenant grimaced a little before he delivered the news on Ky. "Sir the news I bring is bad."

The commander looked at him confused now.

"Sir as you know Captain Kiske was at one of the posts in China because of his investigation of the Assassin's Guild. Approximately seventy-six hours ago there was a massive power spike close to the area where he was stationed. Upon analysis we have determined that the readings match what we have on record for Justice."

A feeling of foreboding gripped the commander and a look of dread crossed his face as the lieutenant continued speaking.

"We had some of the officers search his office for a clue as to where the captain might be and they discovered that he had received a message from Venom, the leader of the Assassin's Guild, demanding that the captain come to a location that was within the area of the Justice's power spike. Judging from the time the message was received, if the captain went the location he would have been there when the spike occurred."

"Are you telling me that the Assassin's Guild is working with Justice?!" the commander shouted angrily.

"We cannot confirm that sir. A team was sent to investigate the area and they reported that there had been a battle. A battle which caused massive destruction to the surrounding area."

"Damn!" the commander yelled as he slammed his fist into his desk causing splitters of wood to fly into the air. "That monster Justice went after Kiske before he even knew she was back. This is just great." The commander was silent while he let his anger ebbed away. "Tell me," he began in a calmer tone "How is Kiske now?"

The lieutenant swallowed hard before responding to his commander's question. "Sir," he began in a strained voice, "As of right now no one has seen or heard from the captain in three days."

**XXXXXX**

Hidden deep within the mountains lay a place long forgotten by the hands of time. In this area sat a vast lab, or what remained of it. At the time of its creation it had been state of the art but all that remained was a dilapidated ruin. Few people had ever heard of the place and even fewer remembered it. But there was one person who did, and it was from this place that he watched the world.

Inside the lab were old lab tables and testing equipment. Scattered about were old documents and charts that had not withstood the test of time. There was one thing that had lasted through the ages. The only part of the lab that was not covered in layers of dust. It was a chamber that stood in the center of the room. Though no longer functional, the chamber was kept looking new. The chamber held something akin to sentimental value to the master of the rundown facility for it was the chamber that produced the first gear.

All was quiet throughout the lab except for the faint strumming of a guitar. I-No sat across an old lab table in the only room that still retained power playing her guitar. "I'm bored." She groaned as she turned to look at the cloaked man sitting in the back of the room gazing into what could best be described as a crystal ball. The ball had no real form. It was something that he created under his own power.

"When are we going to get out of here and do something fun?" I-no continued

The cloak he wore hid his entire face in darkness so I-No couldn't tell if he even turned his attention to her when she spoke. "I-No," came his voice from the darkness, "be patient. It seems we are about to have some company here."

"What did you say?" I-No said shocked

At that moment a ring of energy appeared. As the ring lifted a figure began to materialize until it ascended all the way and the full form the commander gear Justice could be seen. Justice's gazed shifted over the room until it stopped on the figure robed in black. Justice managed to take one step before the woman garbed in red jump in her path.

"Who the hell are you?" I-No asked menacingly while readying her guitar, Marlene, to attack.

"Do you honestly believe you could defeat me with that?" Justice said mockingly

I-No may not have cared for much in the world but she did love her guitar and insulting it, or her as she called it, was as good as signing your life away to her. "Bet you didn't know those would be your last words you metallic freak." I-No said preparing to blast from Marlene.

"I-No stop that immediately." Came the voice of her master.

"But…" I-No began but thought it better not to argue this time.

"This is no enemy. This is my daughter."

"What?!"

"Yes, this is my first child. Her name is Justice."

Understanding reached I-No's mind as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh so this is the big bad Justice I've heard so much about. Well I must say that she certainly does have the overly evil look going."

"I see that the level of people you surround yourself with has not increased much father." Justice said uncaringly looking away from I-No.

"I am glad to see that you have returned to the land of the living my child. But I must ask how it is possible?"

"Though humans are foolish creatures, they do occasionally have their uses. They cloned some of my DNA to return me to life with the hopes of being able to control me for their own purposes."

"I take it they were unsuccessful."

"Very much so. They learned quickly that I am a slave to no one."

"So what brings you all the way out to such a remote region such as this?"

"Is it so strange that I would want to visit you now that I am newly returned to the world of the living?"

"…"

"Astute as ever father. I came to inform you of my return and to tell you that I intend to carry out my original plan."

"Do you mean to create a world only for gears?"

"Yes. I will erase humans and only gears live and I reign supreme." Justice said clenching her fist for more emphasis. "Father will you stand by my side and help me?" Justice said extending her hand to her creator.

He sat in silence before giving his answer to the question. "I am truly sorry my child but I do not follow that path any longer. I have long since retired from the world and merely observe now. An endeavor such as yours I cannot help with."

"I see you have not regained any of the resolve you lost during the war." Justice said slowly retracting her hand. "I suppose I will have to do this by myself."

"Why, so you can die like last time."

Justice turned at the sound of the new voice in the room and saw that Raven had entered. "I see some pest are harder to get rid of than others." Justice said coldly.

"And some get stomped out by a fire wielding barbarian." Raven returned mockingly.

"I may have lost last time but it will be different this time." Justice said angrily.

"That remains to be seen now doesn't it?"

"Tell me this Raven," Justice began slowly approaching him, "How can a coward who has never been on a battlefield or even witnessed a real battle mock me."

"You would dare call the great Raven a coward because I didn't participate in some foolish war that you were doomed to lose from the beginning."

"Not only are you a coward," Justice said noticing Raven's anger beginning to show, "But in this world you are the only life form I have found to be more pathetic that humans."

Raven was anger had peaked at this point and he was eager to show just how untrue the gear commander's words were. "If you think me a coward, I can prove to you just how wrong you are by taking you from this world again." Raven said almost shouting. Both warriors readied themselves for coming battle.

"That is enough!"

"But master…" Raven said turning to look at him.

"A fight between the two of you would be pointless. You should learn to hold your tongue better Raven."

Raven could do nothing but look menacingly at Justice. He could almost see the mocking grin behind the metallic armor.

"It doesn't matter. You will still fail." Raven said as he turned and began walking away. "Oh and Justice, try to stay alive this time." Raven said as he seemingly faded away into darkness.

_Your time is soon coming Raven. Once I have crushed the guilty one you are next._ "Now that the fool is gone father, back to the issue. I ask again that you help me in my conquest."

"My answer has not changed. I only observe now."

Justice shook her head slightly disappointed but not all that surprised. "I see that some history does repeat itself. Just as before then father, I cannot guarantee your safety once the bloodshed starts."

"…"

"Farewell then father." With those final words Justice teleported away in the same ring as before.

"Aren't you mean. Letting your child go off to battle alone." I-No said smiling

"It is a necessary. Justice must learn to stray from the path of hate."

"Do you really believe that she can beat that muscle bound monkey now?"

"Though she is more powerful than ever, it still remains to be seen if she is a match for Frederick."

"It really doesn't matter to me who wins. It should be a fun party to watch though." I-No said already anxious for the battle.

**XXXXXX**

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go." Sol Badguy stood over a young officer looking down at him rather annoyed. The poor man was too terrified to even begin to form words.

It had all started as Sol trying to find out where Ky was located. How was he supposed to know that Ky had an order out to arrest him on sight? And who knew that burning down the door to a police office would make them so angry. Sol had ended up nearly dispatching a whole police squad. Now he was left with one conscious man from which to get the information he wanted.

Sol's annoyance continued to grow as he looked down at the petrified officer. "Look kid," Sol said holding up his hand surrounded in flames, "I don't have full control of this right now and if you don't tell me where Kiske is it just might go out of control right now."

The man's eyes grew even wider if that was even possible. He pushed with every ounce of will he had to form the words that would save his life. "C-Ch-Ch-China! He's there on an investigation."

"Where in China?"

"Station number 37! In eastern China. Please don't kill me!"

_Damn. China's a ways to go just to find him. Aww what the hell, I might be able to pick up some bounty money along the way._ Sol stepped away from the man and left him in a crying heap on the floor. Sol walked away as casually as if he was taking a stroll lost in thought on how he could occupy himself during his trip. _Those stupid pirates hang around there so I might see Dizzy._

For some reason not even known to him, he held a certain fondness for the young half-gear. Maybe it was because she was what he wished gears would have turned out like or maybe it was something more…

**XXXXXX**

_Argh, where am I and how did I get here._

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Here's a little update for you guys. It was longer but I decided to use some of it for the next chapter instead. I'll try to update quicker with the next chappy. R&R and leave any suggestions if you have any.__ Thanks to everyone who reads or reviews my story._


	11. Losing Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 10

_Losing Ground_

Quiet mornings are something that most take for granted. Most people with the exception of anyone who had seen battle. To them any quiet time at all was something to be cherished. A slight breeze rustled the spring leaves in a rhythmic pattern as birds merrily sang their morning song. The sun had barely broken the silver horizon and begun to shine its golden brilliance on the still quiet world.

One house in particular or one room perhaps, was beginning to stir. The sun shone through the half open blinds leaving gashes of light throughout the room, and in this room the occupant of the bed was finally waking.

_Argh, where am I and how did I get here. The last thing I remember is…Justice!_ That thought made Ky jerk to a sitting position, or at least he would have if not for the sharp pain he felt at attempting such a move. Letting a shallow groan escape, he gave up on the idea. By this time Ky had surmised that he was in a bed but what he didn't know was who was lying beside him. Turning his head slowly as to avoid any unnecessary pain, he tried to see who it was.

_Not much light in here and my eyes aren't completely focused yet. They're sitting in a chair leaning over on the bed, and it looks like they have brown hair and a lot of it…damn. How did I end up here? I probably made her worry. I'll have a lot to explain when she wakes up._

As if on cue, Jam began to stir. Slowly she pushed herself up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. Then she turned her gaze to the "sleeping" Ky only to be met with his crystal blue eyes looking back at her.

"Good morning." Ky said managing the best smile he could.

Tears coming to her eyes were Jam's first response followed by her crying his name as she threw her arms around his neck. "Ky," she cried "I was so worried about you. When I found you, you were beat up so bad and I-I didn't know if you would live. I brought you back here b-but you wouldn't wake up and I was just so worried."

Ky could feel her warm tears on his neck and it hurt him to know that he made her cry. But that was not the only thing hurting him at the moment. "Umm Jam, I'm still hurt and you do squeeze pretty hard."

At the realization, Jam instantly jumped and pulled back away from him. "Oh," she gasped "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ky said smiling. "So exactly how long have I been out?"

"Three days." Jam said sniffing as she wiped away tears.

"I must have been hit a lot harder than I realized." Ky ran a few thoughts through his mind before speaking again. "How did I end up here?"

"I brought you here."

"You took me from the police infirmary?" Ky asked looking at her curiously.

"No, I'm not crazy. I found you and that's when I brought you here." Jam said slightly nervous because she already knew what his next question was going to be.

"You found me?" Ky said with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, you see it's like this," Jam began "When you didn't come back here I kind of thought that you might be leaving without saying bye so I sort of went up to your office to look for you."

"Okay, and what did you do once you got there?"

"I was a little angry when I got there and without thinking I kicked the door down and demanded to know where you were at." Jam said hurriedly hoping that he might miss some part of what she said.

"…"

"But please don't be mad cause if I hadn't done that I would never have gone into your office and read the message that let me know where to find you."

Ky laughed slightly before speaking. "How can I be mad? There are not many people I know that would force their way into a police station just to find me."

"But after everything that's happened I feel like it's my fault that you got hurt. You only went there because you thought I was in trouble." Jam said sadly

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing my job." Ky regretted those words as soon as he said them. Ky saw the hurt flash in Jam's eyes after he finished talking.

"Just your job…" Jam said even more dejected than before.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that if it was to insure your safety, I would face criminals, demons, vampires, or even climb a wall of flames without a second thought. You're too important to me to let something bad like that happen to you."

"Ky…" Jam said affectionately. She wanted to throw her arms around him again but she remembered what happened last time so she had to restrain herself. "So you must be hungry after sleeping all that time?"

Ky's stomach growled before he could verbally respond to her question making Jam smile at the embarrassed warrior. "I guess I am a little hungry now that you mention it."

"You just stay right there and I'll be back with something in a second." Jam said as she made her way to the door. Right before she closed the door she turned back to Ky with a smile already playing at the corners of her lips. "It's not like you could go anywhere on your own right now so I don't even know why I made that last comment." With that she closed the door before Ky could respond.

_Looks like she's feeling better. She's already making fun of an injured man. I'm just glad she's smiling._

**XXXXXX**

"Father is such a fool. Is it fear that drives him to seek seclusion or just lack of faith in me?" Justice said aloud. The gear leader was alone in a secluded forest plotting out what her next move would be.

_Since I will receive no help from father I must build so I __build my army again. When I was first released from the dimensional prison I remember Testament telling me that the humans had not destroyed the gears when they deactivated so that must mean that they locked them up somewhere. The only question now is where? If I can discover its location I can use them to construct another factory to produce my brethren, and this time we will not lose in to the humans or the Guilty Gear._

Justice had come to the edge of the forest by this time and was on the outskirts of a rather large town. But the size of the town was not what Justice took notice of; it was the size of the IPF office that Justice instantly locked on. _They're bound to have some valuable information in there. I guess I should go say hello._

Justice extended her claws as she made her way towards the town. She sighed slightly as she prepared for the symphony of cries that she had come to enjoy so much. Just as Justice entered the town a young child came out of a house and stopped when he saw Justice. Suddenly a huge smile spread over his face as he stared at the gear.

"Wow, it's a real robot!" the child exclaimed.

Justice looked uncaringly at the boy. She really didn't care much for killing when they were not afraid or at least fighting back. Something about seeing the look of horror on people's faces brought her a twisted sense of pleasure. Just then an older man came out of the same house the child had come out of.

"What are you so excited about?" The old man questioned. The young boy looked back at his old man and pointed. The old man's gaze followed the child's finger and Justice got what she had been waiting for. A look of terror spread across the man's face as he realized what he was looking at. "T-T-That's a gear! The worst one!" Without another word the man grabbed the child and ran back inside the house.

If not for the armor she wore, the sinister smile on Justice's face would have been clear to see. _Now that is what I like to see. Utter terror and maddening fear! What good will hiding in their homes __do?_

Justice shot two explosives up into the sir and watched as they slowly came down upon the house. On impact the house erupted into a ball of flames. _Ecstasy!__ It's good to be back._

At the IPF office people had already began coming in hysterically begging for help. All talked of a monster that was rampaging through the town. "Have squads three and six begin evacuating the civilians. Squads two and four come with me and squad one to investigate what's out there." Said the commanding officer.

Before he could issue another command an explosion rocked the office. "Whatever is out there is headed this way." The commander said. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw that his three squads had fallen in line behind him. "Prepare yourself men. This lobby could very be our battle ground."

Every man steeled himself for the coming battle. Everyone of them unsure as to what or who they were facing. Seconds passed like hours as they waited for their enemy or commander's orders. The tension in the air was almost suffocating. Suddenly an explosion sent the double doors of the office flying through their ranks causing men to dodge to either side.

When the smoke cleared, silhouetted against the light of the setting sun and raging fires was Justice. "Knock…knock." She said mockingly. As the commanding officer looked wide eyed at the sight he didn't know what shocked him more: the sight of Justice alive or the amount of destruction he could see behind Justice.

_One gear is capable of all this?_ He had heard the reports that Justice was back but to actually see it with his own eyes….The last report had put Justice at being almost two hundred miles away and that had only been a few days ago, but here stood the monster that should have only existed in nightmares.

The commander steeled his nerves and faced Justice. He was the leader of these men and he could not falter in front of them. "Men," he began, "I want all proficient in magic to the front. Everyone else fall back. Our best chance to win is with magic. Any not adept…have just been relieved of duty. You are not obligated to stay. It would be best if you tried to save yourselves."

"But sir…"

"There's nothing you can do to help! The best thing you can do for us is to remember what we stood for." The commander never looked back as the shuffle of feet started. Soldiers moving to the front line and others were retreating from what some believed to be a winless battle.

When all the movement had stopped the commander looked at the few men that remained with him. "It has been an honor to serve with you men." He said as he readied his blade.

"Humans with your sentimentality and heroics." Justice laughed. "What makes you think that I won't just go kill them once I'm finished with you?"

"Because we won't let you!"

Justice laughed at their response. "You know, I might not kill you all. I might some of you around for entertain." Justice began extending her claws as she finished. "So…shall we begin?"

Every officer let loose with their spells at once sending them flying towards Justice. The magic collided with an explosion and smoke filled the area. "Did we kill it?" One soldier asked. He got his answer when a red beam of energy pierced his chest. The remaining police looked up from where the beam came as his body dropped to the ground.

Justice was hovering in the air imitating a yawn. "You will have to do better than that if you want to survive longer than a few seconds." Justice dashed straight into the midst of them with claws at the ready. The sudden movement caught the men off guard which Justice took full advantage of. Justice stabbed her claws into the chest of the officer on her right killing him instantly.

Another officer came bearing down with an overhead slash but before he could finish his attack, Justice drew her claws from the dead officer and threw his blood in the eyes of her attacker. The man barely had time to try and clear his vision before the same claws pierce his throat and came out the back of his neck. Justice looked over her shoulder just in time to see an officer release a fire spell towards her. Justice spun and used the body on her claws as a shield while throwing a blade of pure energy from her hand in the opposite direction splitting two more in half.

Seeing that the body on her claws was on fire Justice tossed it towards a group of three charging officers. Two of the officers stopped while one jumped the body of his comrade and used an earth spell in midair. The ground around Justice rose up in jagged spikes meant to impale her but she was too fast. In an instant Justice had launched herself into the air and grabbed the soldier who had just attacked her. In one quick motion she had threw him into the same jagged spikes that had been meant for her.

Justice laughed evilly as the man live slowly faded away. Two officers launched water spells at Justice only to have them swatted away as f they were nothing. "We have to combine our efforts!" One of the men shouted. "Surround it!"

Justice slowly descended to the floor as the remaining men formed a circle around her. Justice could see all the men gathering their magic for one final attack. "So there are ten of you left." Justice said as she scanned the room. "Die!" Was the last thing most of them heard as Justice spun in a circle blasting them with the beam of red energy. The blast tore through their bodies as if they were made of paper stealing away any hopes and dreams they may have had.

"That wasn't much fun but what can I expect from humans?" Justice said aloud. Justice was about to leave when a blast of lightning hit her in the back. Justice's anger went from nonexistent to boiling in a matter of seconds. "I thought I killed you already?!" Justice said turning around. Justice was not met with the imagine she expected to see. The commanding officer of the outpost had been the one to blast her and not officer she had already faced.

Upon seeing this, Justice anger faded away. "A lightning user are you?" Justice said moving towards him. "And here I was thinking there was only one."

"I trained with Captain Kiske and he helped me develop my magic. You may have defeated us Justice but you will not win!"

"Why, because your precious captain and the rest of the pitiful police will defeat me? Well here's a little secret you probably don't know yet. I've already killed Ky Kiske!"

The officer could not hide the shock on his face. _The captain is dead? It can't be!_ "Stop lying to

me you monster!" The officer tried to swing his blade down on Justice but before he was even halfway through the motion, Justice had cut his hand off. The man screamed in pain as he sank to his knees clutching his wrist as his blood spilled to the floor.

"Why would I do something as useless as lying?" Justice said while scanning the room. "Things of that nature are a human trait that gears have no use for. Now it seems that you are the last one left so you can't die on me…yet. I need you to tell me where the deactivated gears are being held." Justice leaned down close to hear the man answer.

The man looked up at Justice and the look on his face changed from shock to contempt. Without warning he spit in Justice's face. "I'd rather die than help you with anything." Justice slowly wiped the saliva from her face as she stood back up to her full height.

"How human of you." Justice said coldly. "But I know how to change your mind." Without another word Justice exited the building leaving him alone in pain. Moments later Justice returned carrying a baby in her arms. The officer heard the child's cries even before Justice returned, but he couldn't believe that even Justice would go this far.

Justice crouched down right in front of him with the child in her arms. "Beautiful child isn't she? I came across her in one of the early houses I destroyed. She would have died along with her family but I realized it would be beneficial to keep her alive in case something like this happened." Justice began cradling the baby in one arm as she used her other to extend her claws towards the child's chest. "Now where did you say those gears were?"

The officer looked from Justice to the child in her arms. Justice should tell he was struggling with what to do so she decided to encourage him some. "Did I tell you that I am very impatient?" Justice said as her claws moved closer to the child's chest.

"Wait! Please don't kill her! She's an innocent child!"

"Then you had better tell me where the gears are."

"I'll tell…but you have to swear not to hurt the child."

"You have my word."

**XXXXXX**

He saw the smoke long before he saw the fire. He just didn't know what was burning or had been burning. The crimson bounty hunter had not been going this direction until he had saw a bunch of police cruisers passing over head. It had sparked his curiosity mainly because one of the ships had passed close enough for him to see inside and he had seen civilians being transported. Now he had found where they had to be coming from.

_What the hell happened here? It's a fucking massacre._ Sol walked slowly through the town surveying the damage and destruction. He stopped when he came to what was left of the IPF office. Stepping over the rubble he made his way through the entrance to see if there was anyone still alive. Once inside he saw all the officers who had lost their lives that day.

_There's no chance of anyone being left alive after something like this._ Sol was turning to leave when he heard the cries of a baby. "What the hell?" Sol said as he turned around. Sol approached one of the lifeless officers as the cries became louder. The man had his hand cut off as well as being stabbed through the chest but lying next to him was a baby wrapped in a blanket.

Sol stared in shock at first trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. When he finally decided he wasn't hallucinating, he picked the baby up in his arms. He closed his eyes a second trying to remember where the closest town was he could take the child to.

_I really have to find the kid now. He probably has info on what's going on. I don't like the looks of this one bit. Reminds me of something from the war. Got to keep my ears open now cause whatever did this...wasn't human._

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Well here you guys go. I really liked this chapter. I've had a lot of writing inspiration lately so maybe I'll update faster this time around. R&R._


	12. The Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 11

_The Calm_

"Really I'm fine. I'm a really fast healer." Ky said smiling up at the angry woman in front of him. Unfortunately for him his smile didn't seem to be working. It almost made him feel like a child who had been caught misbehaving the way she was glaring at him.

Jam stood above him hands on her hips, mouth firmly set, and her eyes were narrowed on him. This was the second time she had caught him working out and she was not happy. It had been a week since she first brought him to her house and whereas he could move around fine she didn't feel that he should be exerting himself yet.

Ky shifted uneasily under her gaze. He had only been doing push-ups. He didn't see the harm in that. Truthfully he knew she would probably get mad if she caught him but he thought he had got up early enough to get in a quick workout before she came to check on him. Sitting around doing nothing was killing him but if he got caught again he thought that she might kill him. Basically he had to choose between a fast or slow death. Ky shifted his gaze so he wouldn't have to see her death glare any longer.

"Up!" Jam commanded suddenly.

The suddenness of her words made Ky jump and turn back towards her. Upon realizing what she meant he quickly got to his feet. Her glare never left him and he half expected to be hit once he got up. She motioned towards the bed which he took as meaning to sit so he sat on the edge of the bed wondering what was coming next. Without further words she moved in front of him and began to look him over.

_I feel like a new recruit again. She__'s__ treating me like Lieutenant Harris did when I first joined the Order. I just hope she doesn't tell me to go scrub the toilets like he did._ This last thought made a small smile come across Ky's face as he imagined Jam telling him to do something like that. Too bad Jam's sharp eyes saw it. Jam looked at him wondering what he could be smiling about and he instantly focused his gaze on the wall behind her letting the smile fade away.

Ky had not lost his interest in the wall went he heard her sigh. Jam brought her hand up to rest on the side of his face. Ky finally brought his eyes back to her and saw that her features had softened. "Why do you do this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you make me worry about you?"

Ky dropped his eyes as the feeling of guilt hit him. "I don't mean to do it. It's just that I've never been idle this long and I'm just trying to…I don't know, burn up some time."

Jam slowly caressed his cheek as she continued to look at him. "Ky," she called to get him to look at her, "I understand how you must be feeling but you have to see where I'm coming from. You where hurt very bad and now just after one week you want to jump right back into the swing of it all. I just don't want you try too soon and then you end up reinjuring yourself."

Ky could see the sincerity in her eyes and it reminded him of just how lucky he was to have someone care about him so much. Ky reached out and pulled her down into his lap. One arm found its way around her waist as he used his other hand to lift her chin to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry for making you worry." He said earnestly. "And in the future I'll make an effort to not make you worry at all."

"So does that mean you'll stop?"

"I'll try not to exert myself as much." Ky said. Jam narrowed her eyes at him but Ky was ready this time. "You know you're cute when you look at me like that." Ky said smiling. Try as she might, Jam couldn't help from returning his smile.

_Why can't I stay mad at him? Probably has something to that stupid smile of his._ "I could just hurt you myself and then you wouldn't be able to do anything." Jam said grinning wickedly

"Oh really?" Ky questioned. He put both arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "From the position we're in I would say I'm in control."

"Is that so?" Jam said as she slipped both arms behind his neck. "I guess that depends on how you look at it." She began to close the distance between them as she finished.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Her last words were only a breath as lips met temporary separating them from reality. She reveled in the feeling whenever they kissed and wished that it would never end. When she was in his embrace she felt warmth envelop her. All the pain she had experienced in the past melted away and the burdens of the present seemed lighter, and no matter what obstacles came her way in the future she would overcome them. Ky pressed deeper into the kiss gently nibbling on her lower lip. She parted her mouth in invitation to him to which he wasted no time in accepting as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He explored her before engaging her own tongue in a dance of fire. At times like this she was completely his and he was completely hers.

She barely felt it when his hand began traveling up and down her back. She did feel when his other hand met the bare skin of her leg and began slowly moving up her thigh. She pulled away reluctantly to allow her tortured lungs air. Her body was afire and she need more of him, but there was reasoning left in her still. When he moved back in to recapture her lips she brought up one finger in between them.

"Remember Ky," she said breathily, "You're not suppose to exert yourself." Before he could protest she slipped out of his lap and turned to face him. "Down boy." She said patting his leg. Ky turned a deep shade of crimson realizing what she meant. She turned with an ever so slight grin playing at the corners of her lips and walked to the door. "Now you stay in here and rest and I'll cook some breakfast. I'll come get you when it's ready."

Ky couldn't put any words together as she left the room. _It's like she's got an on and off switch for this type of thing._ Resigned to nothing more for the time being he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes letting images of her drift through his mind. Unbeknownst to him Jam had stopped and was leaning the wall in similar fashion.

Jam was fanning herself to quiet the flame that was burning inside her. _Okay, maybe a cold shower and then breakfast._ Jam followed her own advice and retreated to her room for a much needed shower.

After resting on the bed for some time Ky began to wonder exactly where Jam was at. _She usually doesn't take long to get food ready. I wonder if she needs any help. Not that I can offer much but I can do something._ Ky exited the room and as soon as he stepped into the hall he was greeted with the smell of food.

Upon entering the kitchen Ky froze. He was greeted with the site of Jam wearing a pair of light blue boy shorts and a pink t-shirt. That was not what made him freeze though. What had stopped him was the site of Jam with her hair completely down. _My goodness. It runs all the way down the back of her legs. No wonder she keeps it up. But…it's still beautiful._

Jam glanced back over her shoulder when she heard his footsteps approaching. "Impatient aren't we?" She teased. "I'll be done in a little bit."

"I actually came to see if you needed help."

Jam arched one eyebrow as she studied his face trying to determine if he was joking or serious. "You need to work on your jokes." She said upon deciding that he couldn't be serious.

"I wasn't joking though." Ky said walking over to her.

Jam looked at him again as he walked up beside her before having to turn away and stifle a laugh. Ky looked at her confused as to what was funny. "I usually save the hardest stuff for last," Jam began trying to suppress a growing smile, "But since you're here can you boil some water for me." She broke into a fit of giggles when she finished but Ky didn't find anything funny.

"Aww, come on Ky," she said in between breaths, "You know that was a little funny." Ky simply looked off into another direction studying something on the wall. "When was the last time you cooked something for yourself?"

_She's got me there. Time to change the subject._ "What are you cooking anyway he asked suddenly taking an interest in what was on the stovetop."

Jam knew what he was doing but chose to let him off easy for once. "I decided to cook something Western this morning."

"Western?"

"Yes western. We're having pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausages. All with my personal touch of course."

Jam started smiling after she said that and Ky thought that it was as good a time as any to bring up what he had been thinking since first entering the kitchen. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

"Say what?" Jam said turning to him. She had heard him the first time but it wouldn't hurt to hear him say it again.

"You look beautiful with your hair down. I've never seen it his way."

"You're too sweet." She said before giving him a quick kiss on lips. Ky began running his fingers through her hair as she continued cooking. Suddenly the look on his face changed.

"Your hair feels damp. Did you just get out of the shower?"

"Food's ready!" Ky looked over to the food seemingly forgetting his question. _Subject change successful!_

Almost an hour later Ky was sitting back filling stuffed. He sometimes wondered if she remembered that he was just one man and could only eat so much. He would never dare tell her that because it would not have been the gentlemanly thing to do. So he ate everything she put in front of him. She had eaten some but the greater portion of her time had been spent watching him eat. When he first had the pleasure of enjoying her cooking the way she watched him had been a little unnerving, but now he half expected it.

"Your culinary skills never cease to amaze me." Ky said brightly as he smiled.

"What do you expect from the world's greatest chef?" Jam said proudly sticking out her chest. The effect of which left Ky shifting his eyes back and forth between her and the table.

"So umm, what's next?" Ky said snapping Jam out of her moment.

Jam furrowed her brow in thought before responding to him. "Well…I have to go check on my restaurant since I haven't been there since I brought you here. And you are going to stay here and keep resting." She put extra emphasis on the last part just for him.

"Stay here? Rest? What am I supposed to do to occupy myself?" Ky asked confused.

"I don't know? Read a book or something." Jam quipped while motioning to various books on a shelf.

Ky looked at the books before turning back to her. "Aren't those books in Chinese?"

"Oh my gosh!" Jam said pretending to be shocked. "The great Ky can't read Chinese."

"Not as well as I would like." Ky returned with a smirk on his lips. Jam stopped for a moment and stared at her wounded warrior. She had never seen him smile like that before. She definitely found it sexy and wished she could get him to smile like that more often.

"Problem solved then. You can get in some practice." Jam said as she shook away her thoughts and exited the room. A few minutes later Jam returned wearing a pair of black shorts and a yellow shirt with a panda on it with her hair back in its familiar loop. "I'm leaving." She said ducking her head inside the room. As she was going out the door Ky came running up to her.

"What is it Ky?" Jam asked warily

"I just…I wanted to let you know just how much I appreciate everything you have done for me."

The sincerity in words and in his eyes touched her. For someone who had seen countless battles, there were times when he appeared to have the innocence of a child. Jam felt her cheeks heating up the longer she looked into his eyes and had to turn away before he noticed. "No need to thank me," Jam said waving her hand, "Just don't let it happen again."

She closed the door after she finished leaving Ky standing there. His shoulders slumped and his eyes became downcast as he replayed the last of her words in his head. "If only I could promise you that." He said aloud.

**XXXXXX**

Jam had not been in her restaurant ten minutes when she found a reason to reprimand a waiter. Something about the way the poor man had served a customer didn't sit well with her and she was letting him know it. "Of course making sure they have good food is top priority," she lectured, "But service is important too. And after service comes…" Jam stopped mid sentence as someone behind her put their hand on her waist.

"Come on now Jam. Cut the poor guy a break."

Her first instinct was to kick back and smash the person's face in, but she decided to turn and see the face of the person she was about to kill instead. Upon turning she met the 'oh so charming' smile of Johnny. The glare she had been wearing turned into a warm smile.

"Hi Johnny."

"Hey Jam how…" Before he could finish Jam held up her hand to stop him.

"Move it or I'll break it."

Johnny hand retracted like it had been pulled by a cable. She had not stopped smiling when she spoke even though the bad intent was clearly in her voice. It had almost been enough to shake him because it reminded him of another red leather wearing woman who just wasn't all there in his opinion. "How have you been?" Johnny continued once he felt it was safe.

"I've been good. My restaurant's doing well so I can't complain. How have you been?"

"I live the life of a pirate. Can't get any better than that." Johnny's smile, that he knew women loved, never left his face as he talked to the beautiful chef.

"That's good." Jam said walking away expecting him to follow. Johnny looked over the top of his shades as moved away from him. He made a mental note to add her to the list with Dizzy in terms of women immune to his charm. "What brings you to town?" Jam said glancing back.

"Who me?"

"No the other Johnny of the Rainbow Fish Pirates."

"Jellyfish. It's the Jellyfish Pirates." Johnny said correcting her. She always had made fun of his pirate group's name. He had met her a few years back when the police were still foolish enough to put a bounty on his head. She had come to try and bring him in for the money but she had failed thanks in part to May helping Johnny out. After that they had become what he would consider friends. May and her really got along well. "I'm in town for supplies. May is here too. She should be in here in a little bit."

"That'll be nice. I haven't seen her in so long."

"So Jam," Johnny began with a smirk playing at his lips, "Have you reconsidered my offer to join my crew?"

Jam rolled her eyes and chose not to acknowledge his question. "Since you are here you might as well get something to eat. It's on the house."

"How much liquor you got in the back?"

"Idiot." Jam said shaking her head. "Bring him something to drink Jam said to a passing waiter.

"It has been nice catching up with you Jam but I just stopped another potential crewmember."

Jam watched as Johnny made his way over to a young girl who was sitting alone at one of the tables. _For someone who gets around as lazily as he does most of the time, he sure can move fast when he wants to._ Jam smiled inwardly to herself. _Same old Johnny._ Jam was about to go back into the kitchen when another girl entered the restaurant.

"Jammy!" The girl screamed causing half the patrons to look her way. The girl and threw her arms around Jam in a tight hug. "I missed you." She said.

"Miha what are you doing?" Jam said trying to push the girl off.

"I haven't seen you in over a week. It's not as fun up here without you around. I'm glad you're back at work though."

"I'm not back," Jam said finally getting the girl to release her, "I'm just checking in to see how everything is going."

Miha looked confused at first but then a knowing smile slowly came to her face. "Oh I see."

"You see what?" Jam questioned cautiously. Though they had not known each other long Jam and Miha had become close friends ever since Miha first began working for Jam. Jam had a good idea of how the girl's mind worked and had a pretty good idea where this was going.

"At first I was worried when you didn't show up in two days but after Gen visited you and came back and told us you were just staying at home, I knew what was up."

"And what was up?" Jam asked even more carefully than before.

"That guy really did a number on you didn't he?"

Jam face turned redder than the tomatoes she cooked with and the temperature in the room had suddenly risen to a new level. Jam grabbed Miha's hand and pulled her towards an empty booth praying that no one had heard what she had said. Miha was a nice girl but she certainly needed some tact. The empty booth Jam picked just happened to be right behind where Johnny was sitting with his latest interest.

Johnny had been half listening to the whole exchange since when the girl first entered and from what he gathered; Jam had a new boyfriend or victim as he liked to think of them. _Jam's got a new boyfriend. Poor sap. I wonder how long he will last._ Eavesdropping was not something Johnny liked to do but the girl in front of him was really quiet leaving him to do most of the talking and since there was nothing better to do…

"Nothing like that happened." He heard Jam telling her friend.

"Yeah right. You probably still got his hand cuffs on your bed." Miha teased.

"Shut up and quit being stupid! Just because he's an officer doesn't mean he carries hand cuffs everywhere." Jam said with her face flushed.

_So she's managed to ensnare a cop. That guy must have a love of danger or something._ Johnny smiled as that thought crossed his mind and directed it toward the girl across from him. He wasn't sure if she had said something or not but he caused her to blush and avert her eyes. He almost felt bad but he decided that he would just be able to use whatever he heard to poke fun at Jam before he left.

"So where is he now?" He heard Jam's friend ask.

"Well…umm…what I mean to say is…he's at my house." Jam said hesitantly knowing it would surely invoke a reaction. Miha gasped and covered her mouth. Miha's eyes had a mischievous sparkle to them as she gaped at her friend.

"Has he been staying there this whole time?" Miha already knew the answer just from the way Jam reacted to her question. "My, you two are moving along fast."

"There are certain circumstances…" Jam said trying to defend herself.

Miha waved off her explanation. "No need to tell me yours and his personal business. I respect whatever arrangement you two have got. You doing this is not too shocking but I must say that I didn't expect this from him. He seemed too gentlemanly and chivalrous to do something like this. What was his name again?" Miha put one finger on her chin as she tried to remember the name of the man who had stolen her friend for the past week.

Jam seeing that Miha wasn't listening sighed in frustration. "His name is Ky." Jam said as nicely as she could at the time.

"Oh yeah that's it. Ky Kiske right?"

"Wow you remembered it." Jam said sarcastically as she tried to remember why they had started this conversation.

Johnny heard nothing pass this point in their conversation. At the mention of Ky Kiske he had frozen. Not because he was an infamous criminal and Ky a famous officer. They had resolved that matter a long time ago. Not even because Ky had somehow ended up with the red hot chef. It was because of something he had heard.

Not long after the incident with Testament on the May Ship Johnny had had a talk with the gear. They had discussed, or rather he had discussed because Testament was still not much of a talker, on what they should do with the information pertaining to Justice. He had decided that the best course of action would be to let the police know but he couldn't just go walking into a police station or they would try to arrest him. Therefore he had decided that the best thing to do would be to find Ky. A task which was not hard because even though Johnny didn't perceive Ky to be a threat he still liked to keep tabs on him.

The very next night after their talk is when he had heard it. It had been late. Very late. The crew was asleep and the ship had been set to autopilot. Johnny couldn't remember what he was on the bridge for anymore but a police message had been intercepted. It was in that message that he heard that Captain Ky Kiske of the IPF was dead. Killed by the very thing that they were going to warn him about.

Johnny had sat in saddened silence after hearing it. He replayed the message numerous times to make sure he heard it right. He had erased the message from their data that very same night so no one else would hear it. They had had many encounters with Ky and the crew had come to like him. Whenever they met up May would always compare the two of them with Johnny always coming out on top.

That was the real purpose of their trip. He had told the crew that they were stopping for supplies which was half true, but he had done a bit of hacking and discovered where his friend had met his end. He had come out here to pay his final respects to a man who, though they were never on the same side of the law, he held great respect for. The only officer in his life that he had called friend.

_Ky's really still alive. Man am I glad to hear that! I'm glad I haven't been drinking or I would think I was going crazy. But now that I know this…_ "Sorry darling, but I got some business I got to attend to." Johnny said looking back to the girl across from him. Johnny ran into May almost as soon as he left the restaurant.

"Where are you going Johnny?" The young pirate asked.

"I have to go back to the May Ship. I forgot to do something." He lied.

"Can't you just call back and have someone on board handle it?"

"No I'm going to take care of this myself."

Something about the way he was acting didn't seem right to May. "Are you sure? I can go back with you."

"No no I'm fine." Johnny said turning on his most charming smile. "Jam's inside. You should go see here. I told her you were coming already."

May looked at him skeptically before deciding to head into Jam restaurant. Johnny watched May enter the restaurant before continuing on his way to the May Ship. Johnny knew he had to talk to Ky but after that he wasn't sure what to do. _I just pray that this isn't the start of another war._

**XXXXXXX**

_A/N: Weren't expecting another update this soon were ya? This is all part of that writing inspiration I was talking about last time. This could also be because of a job change but oh well. I wanted to add more in this chapter but if I got everything I wanted in here it would probably be twice as long. __The story is halfway over so I hope for the next chapters to all be really good. R&R. Til Later._


	13. Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or its characters.

A/N: Character thoughts will be in _italics_

**Needing to Live**

Chapter 12

_Session_

_I'm really glad I got to see May. She makes me think that Johnny is not a total basket case._ Jam giggled slightly as the last thought passed through her mind. When May had entered her restaurant Jam had finally found a reason to get away from Miha and her 'oh I know what you have been doing' look. All things considered the girl actually did care and Jam was glad she was friends with her.

Jam left the restaurant after talking with May and made her way back home. Upon entering she noticed how unusually quiet it was for there to be another person there. "Ky…?" She called out into the stillness waiting for a respond. After a reply didn't come she called again while looking in different rooms. Jam was met with the same silent respond her home gave her moments earlier.

Jam stopped in the middle of the hall and tried to figure out just where the missing knight could be. She was beginning to think that he might have went back to police headquarters when she heard what sounded like a voice coming from the back of her house. As she made her way towards the back she heard the noise again and realized that it was actually coming from behind her home.

Sliding the back door open she solved the mystery of her missing knight. Ky had chosen to occupy himself by using her back yard as his training area. There was plenty of space and there was even a huge tree to provide shade whenever he became tired. When she first seen him, Jam didn't know whether to be mad or laugh because all he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants she had given him and his boots. Being that the sweatpants were hers, they didn't quite fit him so he had chosen to roll both pants leg up to his knee and it didn't exactly help that they were lime green either.

He was so caught up in his movements that he didn't notice her watching him. Jam covered her mouth to stop the laugh that was rising to the surface so she could watch him a little longer. He was performing what Jam would best describe as kata from whatever form of fighting he had been taught. As she watched, Jam couldn't help but admire how smooth and fluid his movements were. Flowing from one position to the next, going through a series of movements quick and others painstakingly slow. His moves had a hypnotizing quality to them for the longer she watched the harder it became to look away.

As Jam looked on she also became glad that he had chosen to go shirtless. Being able to see him shirtless was a pleasing site in itself but the way the sweat gleamed off his muscles toned from years of practice and combat was alluring and definitely sexy to her. She was lost in his moves until a realization hit her, his bandages were gone. Jam blinked twice to make sure what she seeing was real.

_I guess he wasn't playing when he said he was a fast healer. But still…_ Jam put on her best angry face before approaching Ky. When she was but a few feet away he stopped and turned to her. When he saw the expression on her face he smiled at her.

"Come on Jam, I know you're not really mad."

"And just what makes you think that?" Jam said trying to sound even angrier.

"Because," Ky said as his smile grew wider, "As long as you were watching me, if you were mad you would have stopped me sooner."

Jam couldn't stop the blush that came to her cheeks when she realized what he meant. _Damn! When did he see me? He never even reacted! Now I look like some sort of weirdo who tries to watch people without them knowing!_

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad!" Jam said a little louder than intended trying to recover.

"Really?" Ky asked questioningly as he raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "I don't think that's what I saw in your eyes a few moments ago."

"W-what?" Jam stammered as her cheeks became even more flushed.

"Nothing." Ky said innocently backing away. He had learned a few things about teasing, albeit from Jam, he had learned them none-the-less and was particularly enjoying this.

"I thought you said you were not going to exert yourself." Jam said in a more serious tone.

Ky dropped his head and sighed heavily. "I'm perfectly fine." He said looking in a completely different direction from her. Her eyes did…things to him and he didn't want to find out if shaking his resolve was one of them. "As you can see the bandages are off and I'm totally healed. I'm back at one hundred percent."

"Prove it."

Jam's statement was blunt and Ky looked at her to make sure he had heard correctly. Her eyes confirmed he had heard right and that there was no way around it. "If I must but I have to tell you I'm not as good in hand-to-hand combat." Ky said placing the Thunderseal to the side.

"No!" Jam said halting his movements. "Keep your sword. I don't want to handicap you."

Ky looked at her moment before bringing his sword back to his side. Now Ky Kiske was not an arrogant or cocky person but he had his moments just like everyone else. Being that this was one of his moments, overconfidence was a must. "I'll keep my sword," Ky said with a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips, "But I'll only attack you with the flat side."

Jam's eye twitched in annoyance. Not only did she not like being underestimated but the look in his eyes was really starting to piss her off. She quickly cracked her neck, which reminded Ky of someone else who had a tendency to do the same, before lowering into her stance. Ky shifted his weight to his back foot and waved her on with his free hand still with a smirk on his face.

_I see he is still not taking this serious. Okay…if that's the way you want to play it __Ky__ I'll make you get serious._ Ky never got a chance to move before he saw Jam vanish from her position in front of him which was soon followed by a rush of wind beside his face. His eyes went wide in shock as the smirk faded away. Slowly he cut his eyes to the side and saw her fist mere inches away. He swallowed hard before taking a very cautious step away from her.

"Did I mention I used to be a bounty hunter?" Jam said turning to face him.

_That explains all the fighting trophies, but I didn't expect her to be this strong. If that was just her opening attack then what else is she capable of doing? I guess I will have to be serious if I want to win._ Ky's grip instinctively tightened on his sword as he got into his proper fighting stance.

_Her eyes are completely different than they were a minute ago. There is __a fierceness__ in them that I haven't seen before._ "Now that I have seen what you are capable of, let's try this again." Ky said. In an instant Jam had covered the distance between them again and used the same attack as before. Ky deftly moved to the right to avoid her attack but narrowly ducked the backhand she followed it up with. Before he had a chance to counter attack, Jam sent her knee careening towards his face. Ky barely managed to get his right hand up in time to block the attack and use its force to propel himself back through the air.

Ky momentarily thought he was safe; at least until he saw the energy gather at her feet and Jam propel herself at him with her leg completely engulfed in energy. He raised his sword to block her fearsome attack but was not prepared when she rotated her body in midair and bought her other leg down upon him; only this time surrounded by flames. Ky smashed into the ground below but was not seriously hurt.

As he sat up, Ky looked at Jam who was bouncing back and forth between her left and right foot before settling back into her fighting stance. _Jam Kuradoberi…why didn't I know you before now?_Ky would have pondered his question longer had the hot blooded chef not waved him on. Ky quickly rose to his feet and began his own attack. His attack was a basic thrust and Jam nimbly avoided it. _Okay try to dodge this!_ Ky followed up with a series of sword thrusts each one coming faster than the last.

Jam was using her great speed to dodge all his attacks until she felt a pain in her shoulder and jumped back. She looked and saw a hole burned through the shoulder of her shirt. _When did he hit me!? I know I avoided all his attacks._

Ky noticed the confusion on her face and thought he should explain. "You see Jam, my blade doesn't have to touch you for you to feel its sting." On command lightning energy began running back and forth along the Thunderseal. "Narrowly dodging isn't enough to keep you from harm when facing me."

"Thanks for the advice." Jam said sarcastically before charging him. Ky made a wide slash but Jam blocked it with her fist before sending her other fist smashing into his chest. Ky slid back a few feet before looking incredulously at her. "You blocked my sword with your hand…"

"I also forgot to tell you I'm a ki master." Jam said mimicking Ky's tone from earlier. "That's why I don't fight with a weapon. My whole body is my weapon. Collecting ki in my fist to stop your attack was easy."

"Very nice. Shall we continue?" Ky said smiling. Their match had lost much of its edge by this time and had become nothing more than a playful sparring session. Both of them testing the other just to see what they were capable of doing. After a few more minutes of fighting, both of them had worked up a sweat and both were having more fun than they had originally intended.

"What's wrong Jam? No more surprises for me." Ky said breathing heavily. Jam rushed at him and Ky thought it was going to be another one of her charged up punches but instead she did a sweep. Ky did a back flip to evade the attack. Unfortunately Ky didn't realize that the enormous shade tree was behind him. His back slammed into the tree as soon as he came to his feet and he was temporarily stunned. Jam capitalized on his mistake and ran at him for a fully charged punch. Not having time to dodge, Ky did the only thing he could. He dropped his sword and caught her fist.

Jam looked surprised at first but she quickly punched at him with her other fist. Just as last time Ky caught her fist again. Before Jam could try anything else, Ky spun and switched their positions so she was pressed against the tree and pinned her hands above her head.

"Gotcha."

"How did you…"

"Stop your attack?" Ky finished for her. "I took a page out of your book. I collected some of my own energy into my hands. I guess this means I win?"

"Why? Just because you have my hands trapped? Remember Ky I don't just fight with my hands." Jam brought her knee up for a devastating blow to Ky's groin but Ky attacked before she could connect. Ky had attacked with his lips; partly out of desperation because he knew what was coming and partly because their current position had been tempting. The moment his lips had connected with hers, Jam had forgotten about the fight. She subconsciously lowered her leg to allow their bodies to press closer together. Jam wiggled her hands free of his grasp and wound her arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

Jam had always looked at training and fighting as only for discipline and strength, but today it served a different purpose. The fighting today had only served as an aphrodisiac. Even before he kissed her, her body was begging for his touch, and with his kisses making their way to her neck and his arousal pressed against her, she knew he wanted the same. Sure she had imagined their first time together would be something a bit more romantic but this feeling couldn't be helped. His hands traced paths of fire that fueled the flame that engulfed her entire body and burned to her core. She wanted him to be totally hers and in return she would give everything to him. She wanted them both to give in to this almost carnal desire inside of them. A desire that would not be satisfied until she could feel him inside of her and his name the only coherent word she could form.

"I win?" Ky murmured softly in her ear.

"Stop talking and kiss me." Jam muttered in response. Ky readily obeyed her command by reclaiming her lips. Ky pulled away from Jam just enough for him to speak again. "I'll take that as a yes." Ky began to trail kisses down her neck to the shoulder he had hurt earlier.

"Well…you sure are…doing better…than...last time." Jam managed between shaky breaths.

_Last time…? Last time…I lost to…_ Ky's entire body frozen and his eyes snapped wide open as his memories hit him. The memory of why he was at Jam's house in the first place and also the reason he would have to leave. Ky slowly pushed himself away from her and dropped his head. Jam whimpered softly at the lost of warmth caused by him moving away and looked to him for an answer as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry Jam; it's just that I'm feeling a little lightheaded suddenly." Ky lied while rubbing his head in an attempt to shake off his 'dizziness'. "I must have been out here longer than I thought. I think I'm going to go inside and rest or take a shower and then rest." Ky turned away from her and made his way towards her home leaving Jam alone to figure out what had happened. Jam reached out to his retreating form but she couldn't find the strength to call his name.

Jam dropped her hand back to her side as he disappeared through the door. She was feeling lost, confused, and hurt. They had been so close and then he just pushed away and became so distant. She knew his excuse was a lie but she couldn't understand what she could have done that could have brought on such a reaction.

_He wouldn't even look at me when he left. Was it my comment about the last time? I didn't know that he was so sensitive about that. But I wonder if that even is the case._

Jam wrapped her arms around herself to stop the slight trembling of her body as she sank to the ground and looked to the sky for the answers that refused to come.

_A/N: So terribly sorry for not updating in so long! Between work and school my free time is almost nonexistent.__ Not much going on in this session. :D My plan as of now is to completely write out the rest of this story before posting the next chapter. I have no set time for the next update. Sorry. Shameless plug in 3…2…1…There are two __fics__ I think everyone should checkout: 'Killer Instinct: Brute Force' by __Ecryptic__ and 'Suffocation' by __Sindel__. R&R and thank you to everyone that has read or reviewed my story! Deuces._


End file.
